


Чего ты хочешь на самом деле

by Natuzzi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что случилось во время внедрения. Теперь Роберт держит Имса в плену. А Артур пытается его найти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего ты хочешь на самом деле

За свою жизнь Имс перепробовал много видов снотворного. Род деятельности обязывал. Но даже после самой забористой бодяги Юсуфа он не просыпался с таким трудом, как от того лекарства, которым его пичкали сейчас. Эта дрянь медленно наполняла все тело свинцовой тяжестью и не отпускала очень долго. 

Таблетки присылали в маленьком стаканчике – после обеда, вместе с чаем. Они начинали действовать минут через десять-пятнадцать: Имс проваливался в глубокий, пустой сон, а приходил в себя часам к семи вечера. 

– Проснулся наконец, – сказал Фишер. Его голос звучал словно из-за плотной занавеси.

Первое, что Имс обычно осознавал после пробуждения, – это присутствие Роберта Фишера. Имсу редко удавалось проснуться до его появления. Он даже еще не мог пошевелиться, но уже знал, что Фишер стоит у окна или сидит за круглым столом в центре комнаты. Иногда, ожидая, он читал книгу или журнал, иногда просматривал документы. Но сегодня у него ничего не было, и он просто смотрел на Имса, подперев кулаком подбородок.

– Как отдохнул? – спросил Роберт. 

Имс не стал отвечать. С трудом сев на кровати, он подтянул повыше пижамные штаны, чтобы не сверкать голым животом, и встал. Его цепи тяжело звякнули. Имс посмотрел вниз, чтобы спросонья не запутаться в них ногами. Пару раз он уже навернулся.

Его тюрьму в целом можно было назвать вполне комфортабельной. Здесь была огромная двуспальная кровать с батистовыми простынями, на стенах висели картины, в ванной никогда не заканчивалась горячая вода, кормили сплошными деликатесами, а из окна открывался прекрасный вид на парк, прилегавший к особняку Роберта Фишера, где, собственно, Имс и находился. Впечатление портили только цепи – какие-то допотопные, словно стащенные из инквизиторского застенка. Они были прикреплены к металлическим браслетам на его руках, а сзади соединялись в одну, вмурованную в стену возле кровати. 

Наручники с цепями на Имса обычно надевали, пока он спал. По крайней мере, просыпался он всегда уже с ними. Цепи были достаточно длинными, чтобы он мог сесть за обеденный стол. Напротив него садился Роберт, и весь фокус состоял в том, что вот до него Имсу было никак не дотянуться. Он мог достать только до середины стола, но не дальше. Однако если не акцентировать на этом внимание, в остальном они, должно быть, выглядели как обычная пара, собравшаяся поужинать. Имс бесился от этого, но поделать ничего не мог. 

Дождавшись, пока Имс усядется, Роберт выпрямился, встряхнул салфетку и постелил ее себе на колени.

– Я сегодня ненадолго, у меня был сумасшедший день, – сказал он. 

Имс посмотрел на тарелку. Сразу после сна ему вообще не хотелось есть, но отвечать не хотелось сильнее, поэтому он взялся за вилку, отправил в рот ломтик мяса и стал жевать. Вкуса он практически не чувствовал. Не стоило начинать с главного блюда.

– Зато я наконец-то услышал конкретику по Европе, – продолжал Роберт. – Я уже и надеяться перестал, но, кажется, после слияния у нас там будет филиал.

Имс сделал усилие и потянулся к корзинке с хлебом. Цепи лязгнули, но Фишера это не смутило. 

– Тебе помочь? – невозмутимо спросил он.  
– Нет, я сам.

Имс взял ржаную булочку и начал отщипывать от нее маленькие кусочки. 

– Так вот, Европа, – продолжил Фишер. – Я подумал, не купить ли там дом? Или, может, замок. Как думаешь?  
– Замок подойдет, – проговорил Имс. – Я буду играть роль местного привидения. Хоть я и не прозрачный, зато могу лязгать цепями. 

Роберт рассмеялся, не обратив внимания на сарказм. 

– Я сказал, что сейчас не могу туда переехать. Мы дождемся, пока твоя память вернется, и поедем вместе.  
– Не стоило ради меня…   
– Стоило. Если уж мы и переедем в Европу, то сделаем это вместе, как и полагается супругам.

Имс не стал его одергивать. Фишер не первый раз говорил, что они женаты, и Имс уже пробовал протестовать против таких заявлений. Но едва он начинал возражать, Фишер уходил в себя, словно таблицу умножения в уме повторял. Все это наверняка было некой странной местью за внедрение. Имс никак не мог понять, в чем она состоит – за исключением того, что он фактически сидит в тюрьме, – но пока не пытался затрагивать эту тему. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Роберт ел свой ужин, а Имс ковырял вилкой в тарелке.

– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Роберт. – Может, попросить принести что-нибудь другое?

Имс отложил вилку. 

– Нравится, – сказал он. – Не хочу пока.

Роберт выпил немного воды и нажал на звонок, расположенный на его стороне стола. Имс пока ни разу не заставал, как сервируют их ужин, но по окончании трапезы Роберт всегда вызывал прислугу. Приходили мажордом и двое молодых людей. Они молниеносно собирали тарелки и приборы, которыми пользовался Фишер. Имсу его еду оставляли, и потом он сам складывал свою посуду в специальный подъемник. 

Дождавшись, пока слуги уйдут, Роберт встал и бросил на стол салфетку.

– Мне нужно еще поработать сегодня, – сказал он. – Всякие мелочи на завтра. Я зайду пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.  
– Не беспокойся, – буркнул Имс.  
– Это не беспокойство, – сказал Роберт, задержав на нем взгляд.

В такие пограничные моменты Имс всегда ждал, что вот сейчас случится перелом: Фишер сбросит маску обеспокоенного супруга, которая, честно говоря, пугала до чертиков, и напрямик заявит, что он знает про внедрение и собирается держать его здесь до тех пор, пока… Дальше у Имса было много вариантов, один причудливее другого. И, тем не менее, он был готов к угрозам и шантажу. Он даже хотел, чтобы Фишер наконец озвучил свои условия. Тогда можно было бы начать торговаться. 

Но Роберт только вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. 

Вслед за ним явились два охранника. Эта процедура тоже была частью ритуала – пока один из них стоял с электрошокером наготове, второй снимал с Имса браслеты с цепями. Впрочем, подобные предосторожности были излишни: лекарство делало Имса слабее котенка, и он бы не справился с двумя тренированными мужчинами. Освободив его, охранники удалились, заперев дверь на ключ. Снаружи лязгнул металлический засов. 

Имс так и остался сидеть за столом. Тошнотворная слабость постепенно уходила, и желудок начинал требовать еды. Имс взял вилку и принялся за остывший ужин. Потом он сложил грязную посуду в подъемник, сел на постель и выдвинул верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Там хранились вещи, которые были при нем, когда Имса привезли сюда: бумажник, наручные часы и другие мелочи. Среди них был и его тотем. Он проверял его каждый день, хотя фишка еще ни разу не дала ему повода усомниться в реальности происходящего. К тому же Имс прекрасно помнил, как сюда попал. Не саму дорогу, а похищение.

Это произошло в аэропорту. Перед ним стояла пожилая пара, живо обсуждавшая забытые дома вещи. У старушки был забавный акцент, Имс вслушивался в него, чтобы когда-нибудь использовать, и не заметил двух мужчин, подошедших к нему сзади. Он помнил укол в шею, и как инстинктивно развернулся, и как мужчины подхватили его подмышки. 

Очнулся он в этой комнате, с жуткой головной болью, от которой плыло перед глазами. У его кровати стояли Фишер и еще один мужчина – среднего роста, с заметными залысинами, в круглых очках. Заметив, что Имс открыл глаза, Фишер присел на край кровати.

– Имс? Ты как? – спросил он.

Имс попытался подняться на локтях, но к горлу тут же подкатила тошнота. Он глубоко задышал, пытаясь ее прогнать.

– Это временный эффект, – мягко сказал очкарик. – Позвольте. 

Он попытался взять Имса за запястье, и тот вскинулся. 

– Все в порядке. Я врач. Доктор Тайлер.   
– Имс, он тебе поможет, – сказал Фишер.

Имс уставился на него – Фишер выглядел встревоженным, напряженным. В голове мгновенно прояснилось. Надо же было так попасться… Имс окинул взглядом комнату, тут же приметив неплотно прикрытую дверь. 

– Мне нужно вас осмотреть, – сказал доктор. 

Имс все еще хранил молчание. Муть от лекарства отступала – не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но он все же достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы ясно соображать. Он позволил Тайлеру пощупать пульс, но едва тот сосредоточился на его зрачках, Имс с силой отбросил доктора к стене, отпихнул с дороги Фишера и бросился к выходу. 

Однако далеко он не ушел. За дверью стояли два охранника, которые, едва заметив Имса, бросились на него с двух сторон. Не то чтобы силы были неравны – будь Имс не так слаб после лекарства и не застань эти парни его врасплох, он, наверное, смог бы с ними справиться. Он неплохо боксировал, да и общение со всяким сбродом его многому научило. Но сейчас его шансы стремились к нулю. Имсу быстро заломили руки за спину и вернули обратно. 

Фишер стоял посреди комнаты с растерянным видом. Видимо, он слушал звуки драки. Врач сидел на кровати, потирая ушибленный локоть.

– Что вам нужно? – процедил Имс.  
– Нужно? – переспросил Фишер.  
– Именно. Вы хватаете незнакомого человека и привозите его… – Имс демонстративно кивнул на комнату, – куда-то. Значит, вам что-то нужно. Что?

Имс мастерски изобразил возмущение. Он до последнего собирался делать вид, что знать не знает Фишера. 

– Я же твой супруг, Имс, – мягко сказал Фишер, делая шаг к нему. 

Этого Имс не ожидал. Он до того удивился, что даже забыл о крепкой хватке охранников, удерживающих его за руки.

– С тобой же все в порядке? – спросил Фишер. – Я так беспокоился все это время. Ты пропал, и я…   
– Что за бред? – выпалил Имс. – Это какая-то шутка?

На лице Фишера отразилась самая настоящая паника, он обернулся к доктору Тайлеру. Тот встал с кровати и подошел ближе. 

– Потеря памяти? – удивился он. – Серьезный симптом. Но давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов. 

Фишер снова повернулся к Имсу:

– Послушай, я не знаю, что с тобой, но поверь, ты здесь в безопасности.  
– Ну конечно! – с издевкой выпалил Имс. – Скажи им, чтобы отпустили меня.  
– Думаю, вам лучше будет еще поспать, – сказал доктор, не дав Фишеру ответить. 

Он достал из кармана пиджака черный чехол и вытащил оттуда тонкий шприц, уже наполненный прозрачной жидкостью. 

Поняв, что ему грозит, Имс дернулся, стараясь сбросить с себя охранников. Еще был шанс, что ему удастся выбраться отсюда. Но его ловко скрутили, и еще один укол в шею, рядом с предыдущим, вновь отправил Имса в мглу без снов. 

С тех пор тут его и держали. Сколько именно времени прошло, Имс не знал. Идея считать дни и записывать все незначительные события, наполнявшие его жизнь, пришла к нему, когда он уже запутался в числах и перестал понимать, как долго находится в заключении. 

Все дни проходили одинаково. Лучше всего была первая половина – хотя если бы Имсу, привыкшему вести «совиный» образ жизни, сказали, что он полюбит утро, он бы искренне повеселился. Он вставал, принимал душ, потом проверял подъемник, в котором обычно уже стоял поднос с завтраком. С утра никаких лекарств не полагалось, поэтому, подкрепившись, Имс мог заняться физическими упражнениями. В первые дни он пытался сбежать – через окна, двери и даже шахту подъемника. Все закончилось только укреплением охраны: решетками на окнах, внешним засовом на двери и сигнализационной системой в шахте. Вдобавок на него стали надевать цепи всякий раз, когда приходил Фишер. Так что теперь Имс чаще всего просто тренировался, чтобы не потерять форму от сидения в четырех стенах.

А еще по утрам его рассудок был ясным, и Имс пытался понять, что за хрень здесь творится. В игру, которую затеял Фишер, было вовлечено много людей: врачи, охранники, слуги, приносившие еду и убиравшиеся в комнате, пока Имс спал. Разумеется, Фишер мог нанять сколько угодно слуг для этой специфической работы. Но что он им сказал? Разве могли нормальные люди поверить в сказку про потерявшего память мужа? Или Фишер объявил, что Имс преступник? Как все это работает? Имс не мог представить. Он чертил в блокноте схемы, записывал вопросы, и с каждым днем их становилось все больше и больше.

К обеду его решительный настрой обычно испарялся, и подступала смутная тревога. Сначала лекарства подмешивали ему в еду. Когда Имс это понял, он попробовал выяснить, куда именно. Через пару дней обнаружил, что это был травяной чай, и стал выливать его в унитаз. Тогда лекарство начали добавлять в разные блюда. Он попытался не есть вообще. Это было настоящее испытание для организма, и к ужину Имс зверел от голода. Неизвестно, как долго он бы продержался – выяснить это ему не позволили. Через несколько дней вместе с Фишером пришел доктор Тайлер и сказал, что отныне лекарства будут в таблетках, а если Имс не станет их пить, ему начнут делать уколы, у которых действие гораздо сильнее. И чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие сознания, Имс начал глотать эти чертовы таблетки. 

Вечера же превращались в сплошной трип. Двигаться было сложно, думать тоже – и не только из-за лекарств. После визитов Фишера на него накатывали злость и страх. Но Имс брал блокнот с карандашом и все же пробовал что-то писать или набрасывать скетчи, чтобы не превратиться в растение. По вечерам Имс ненавидел все, и от полного сумасшествия его спасало только упорство. Он не собирался уступать Фишеру. Какую бы игру тот ни затеял, Имс собирался выйти из нее победителем.

Имс убрал тотем обратно в ящик, достал из-под подушки блокнот с карандашом и открыл новую страницу.

 

***

Артур приехал к Коббу спустя пару дней после Рождества. Поскольку праздник остался позади, он рассчитывал, что его визит не причинит неудобства, поэтому даже не стал предупреждать Дома. И это было ошибкой. Остановившись у тротуара, Артур обнаружил возле гаража несколько машин. Из дома доносилась приглушенная музыка, а в больших окнах гостиной даже за плотными гардинами можно было заметить мелькающие силуэты гостей. 

Артур в задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Он проделал длинный путь, и разворачиваться сейчас было совершенно некстати. Лучше уж извиниться. Он выбрался из машины.

Перед домом все еще стояли опутанные светящимися гирляндами фигурки оленей – они довольно странно смотрелись на зеленой лужайке в окружении цветущих клумб. И Артур в который раз вспомнил, почему он не любил бывать в южных штатах зимой. Искусственные елки и пластиковый снег, которыми жители пригорода Лос-Анджелеса украшали свои дворы, наводили тоску. Тем более, что еще несколько часов назад Артур был в Нью-Йорке, где царило подлинное Рождество – с настоящим снегом, елками и морозом. 

Дверь открыла Филиппа. Она была совсем маленькой, когда видела Артура в последний раз, поэтому неудивительно, что девочка его не узнала. Да и он тоже ее совсем не помнил. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Привет, – наконец сказал Артур. 

Девочка нахмурилась.

– Артур! – За ее спиной вырос Кобб. 

Артур облегченно выдохнул:

– Здравствуй, Кобб.  
– Филиппа, иди к друзьям, – сказал Кобб, окинул взглядом улицу, словно проверяя, не наблюдает ли кто за ними, и жестом пригласил Артура в дом. 

В столовой он познакомил Артура со своими гостями – респектабельными мужчинами и женщинами. Кобб сказал им, что Артур – его давнишний деловой партнер, с которым он вел дела за границей, и на пару минут тот сделался центром всеобщего вежливого интереса. Его угостили бокалом красного вина, задали несколько дежурных вопросов, но затем разговор переключился на открытие нового гольф-клуба, и об Артуре позабыли. 

После десерта, когда все разбрелись по разным углам гостиной, кто с чашкой кофе, кто с бокалом коньяка, Дом тронул Артура за локоть и кивнул в сторону кабинета. 

– Прости, что не предупредил, – сказал Артур, едва тяжелая дверь отрезала их от нестройного хора голосов.   
– Видимо, у тебя что-то срочное, – заметил Кобб. – Но ты знаешь, что я отвечу.  
– Это не работа, – успокоил его Артур. – Просто разговор не телефонный. 

Кобб заметно расслабился и шагнул к бару, чтобы налить им виски.

– Так что стряслось? – спросил он, протягивая Артуру бокал.   
– Скажи, ты знаешь, где Имс?

Дом не смог скрыть удивления:

– Ну, в последний раз я видел его в аэропорту, больше года назад. Но вы же вроде после этого вместе работали? 

Артур покрутил стакан и поставил его на подлокотник кресла. Ему не нравился виски, который пил Дом: слишком дымный. 

– Имс исчез пару месяцев назад. Если быть точным, два месяца и шестнадцать дней.   
– Решил залечь на дно?   
– Я знаю все места, где он может залечь, но там о нем давно не слышали. А еще я порекомендовал его команде в Гонконге, и он согласился, а потом просто не явился на дело.  
– Хм… – Кобб понимающе кивнул. – Ну, я уверен, что на твоей репутации это не скажется.

Артур считал, что это не так, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, он сюда приехал не из-за своей репутации.

– Ладно, но я собирался позвать Имса еще на один проект. И тут обнаружил, что он как в воду канул.  
– Ты беспокоишься о своем деле? Или просто беспокоишься? – уточнил Кобб.

Артур вскинул на него недовольный взгляд. Он ненавидел, когда Кобб переворачивал все с ног на голову.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, впуская звуки набиравшего обороты веселья, и в открывшемся проеме появилась светлая головка Филиппы.

– Папа? – позвала она.  
– Я занят, милая, – откликнулся Кобб.  
– Мы с Дженис сделали печенье и сейчас будем всех угощать, – сообщила девочка.  
– Оставьте мне одно, – сказал Кобб. – Я скоро вернусь.

Филиппа с инстинктивным детским беспокойством скользнула взглядом по Артуру, но все же закрыла за собой дверь. Кабинет вновь погрузился в тишину. Вспышка возмущения улеглась, и пока разговор не ушел в ненужное русло, Артур решил перейти к цели своего визита. 

– В начале осени Имс приезжал в Лос-Анджелес, – сказал он. – После этого его след оборвался. Где бы он сейчас ни был, поиски надо начинать здесь.

Кобб прищурился, будто уже догадываясь, к чему он клонит.

– У тебя же были здесь связи, – продолжил Артур. – Наверняка кто-нибудь что-нибудь знает.

Кобб залпом допил виски и тяжело опустил стакан на стол. Он не говорил «нет»: после всего, через что они прошли вместе, он просто не мог отказать Артуру. Но идея ему не нравилась, поэтому он медлил.

– Я много сделал, чтобы оборвать все связи, – наконец сказал Кобб. – И если я сейчас сунусь к кому-нибудь из прошлых знакомых, они захотят ответную услугу, а я…  
– Говори, что услугу буду им должен я, – перебил Артур.

Кобб пристально посмотрел на него и все-таки кивнул.

На следующее утро Артур выехал из отеля и снял небольшую квартирку в Уилшире. Хотелось, конечно, верить, что его поиски закончатся быстро, однако все равно было удобнее работать там, где его никто не побеспокоит. 

Пока Кобб вызванивал своих бывших знакомых, Артур предполагал заняться собственными делами – почитать почту, полистать новости, посмотреть, кому из крупных бизнесменов вскоре могут понадобиться его услуги. Однако смутное чувство тревоги не давало ему сосредоточиться. Дом был прав, Артур действительно беспокоился об Имсе и не мог этого контролировать.

В конце концов он открыл свои записи и стал, в который уже раз, перебирать данные о передвижениях Имса за последний год. Вообще-то он отслеживал перемещения многих бывших коллег, но с Имсом они к тому же еще и часто сталкивались. Настолько часто, что стали воспринимать друг друга как неизбежность.

Итак, сначала Имс долго сидел в Азии, спуская денежки Сайто в борделях. Потом перебрался в Ниццу и подрядился учить богачей играть в покер. К Рождеству это дело ему надоело – Артур помнил, как они созванивались, и Имс говорил, что хочет уехать из Европы. И сразу после Нового года он смотался к Юсуфу. Тот перевез свой клуб из Момбасы в Кейптаун, и Имс завис у него, помогая богачам реализовывать в снах свои фантазии. Весной его нашли давние знакомые и предложили поучаствовать в старом добром извлечении. Имс проработал с ними почти до лета, но потом в команде нашелся чувак, решивший всех продать. Имсу пришлось уносить ноги. Он прилетел в Америку и некоторое время играл в Антлантик-сити. Юсуф периодически засылал к нему клиентов, которые по каким-то причинам не могли полететь в Африку, и Имс устраивал им сафари прямо в Штатах. А потом Артур предложил ему дело в Гонконге. Имса даже не пришлось уговаривать: у него было чутье на интересные проекты. Он был готов вылететь, как только Артур даст сигнал. И пропал. 

О том, что перед полетом в Гонконг Имс зачем-то поехал в Лос-Анджелес, Артур узнал уже постфактум, когда начал отслеживать его паспорта. Но что он здесь делал, Артуру выяснить не удалось.

Кобб позвонил через пару дней. Артур услышал его рингтон из душа и вылетел, чтобы ответить, даже не вытершись. 

– Ты должен приехать, – сказал Дом.  
– Ты что-то выяснил?  
– Да, и тебе лучше это увидеть.

Артур молниеносно собрался и через полчаса был у Кобба. Рождественских оленей с газона уже убрали. А в самом доме было тихо – Кобб, видимо, отослал куда-то детей на время их встречи, и Артур не сказал бы, что это хороший знак. Встретив его у двери, Кобб отправился в кабинет, махнув Артуру, чтобы шел за ним. Там он без лишних слов подвинул к нему раскрытый ноутбук, где на паузе стоял какой-то видео-ролик.

– Включай, – коротко сказал Кобб, встав у Артура за спиной.

Это была запись с камеры наблюдения. В довольно просторном помещении происходило нечто вроде коктейльной вечеринки или неофициального приема: дамы в легких платьях, мужчины в костюмах, но без галстуков, рояль у открытой веранды и пианист за ним. Артур сразу заметил Имса, который вошел через главный вход. Он полностью вписывался в общую атмосферу: простые джинсы, белая рубашка с небрежно закатанными рукавами, новые ботинки – достаточно дорогие, насколько Артур мог судить по записи, – и хорошие часы, вероятно, взятые напрокат, а может, и сворованные. Имс схватил с подноса официанта бокал шампанского и привалился плечом к мраморной колонне. Выглядел он так, словно бывает на таких вечеринках каждый божий день и они ему уже порядком наскучили. Однако Артур прекрасно видел, что Имс не просто шляется без дела – он за кем-то наблюдает. Артур проследил за направлением его взгляда. Имс смотрел на нишу, основная часть которой находилась за пределами обзора камеры. Артуру был виден только небольшой кусок кожаного дивана. Там мог быть кто угодно. Возможно, Имс нацелился на кого-то из богачей, посетивших этот прием. Такое было вполне в его духе – затащить за карточный стол ничего не подозревающего простофилю, у которого было чем поживиться.

– За кем он следит? – спросил Артур, повернувшись к Коббу.

Тот просто кивнул на экран. 

Имс тем временем сменил дислокацию, встав поближе к нише, и теперь Артур смотрел на него со спины. Даже на этой не вполне четкой записи было видно, как Имс напряжен – словно хищник, который подкрадывается к выбранной добыче. И тут он отшатнулся, а со стороны ниши в обзор камеры выступил Роберт Фишер. Он шагнул к Имсу и протянул к нему руку, словно собирался ухватить за рукав. Тот на мгновение опешил, затем резко развернулся на каблуках и стал поспешно пробираться к выходу, бесцеремонно расталкивая гостей локтями. Фишер попытался ринуться за ним – было видно, как он кричит что-то ему вслед, – но мчаться напролом все же не стал и поняв, что Имс исчез, остановился посреди зала. 

Сзади к нему подошли трое мужчин, среди которых Артур узнал Питера Браунинга. Они о чем-то спрашивали, а Роберт только сокрушенно качал головой. 

На этом моменте Кобб перегнулся через Артура и остановил запись. 

– Не знаю, о чем Имс думал, но, кажется, он пытался пасти Фишера.  
– Но зачем? – спросил Артур.  
– Если бы мы знали, где он, могли бы спросить.

Судя по голосу, Кобб был явно недоволен.

– Ты думаешь, Фишер его узнал? 

Кобб обошел стол и сел в свое кресло.

– Там есть еще одно видео.

Артур щелкнул на промотку и запустил следующий ролик. 

Эта запись была из аэропорта. Имс стоял в очереди на паспортный контроль, и одет он был так же, как на предыдущем видео. Очевидно, выбежав с вечеринки, он прямиком направился в аэропорт, даже не забрав вещи. Это было правильное решение. Артур тоже сделал бы так. 

Очередь медленно продвигалась вперед. К Имсу сзади подошли трое мужчин и отвели его в сторону. Имс дернулся, попытавшись вывернуться, но один из мужчин склонился к нему, вроде бы что-то сказал, и они все вместе пошли прочь.

– Это люди Фишера? – спросил Артур.  
– Они не предъявили никаких документов. И еще, видишь? – Кобб перегнулся через стол и прочертил пальцем по экрану. – Они ведут его на выход, а не к служебным помещениям. 

Артур откинулся на спинку кресла, гипнотизируя застывшую картинку. 

– Если Фишер его узнал, значит, в корпорации провели расследование.  
– Не думаю, – откликнулся Кобб. Артур удивленно взглянул на него, и он добавил: – Взгляни на дату записи. Это было три месяца назад. Если бы расследование провели, то нашли бы не только Имса, но и всех нас. На меня или Ариадну выйти куда проще, чем на Имса или тебя. Однако хватают только Имса, а потом три месяца тишины. Серьезно, я даже просмотрел все записи с охранных систем на моей улице и у меня в офисе. За мной никто не следит. 

Артур сложил руки на груди:

– И что это тогда значит?  
– Понятия не имею.

Артур на секунду задумался, потом заставил себя собраться.

– Можно, я перепишу видео? – спросил он, указывая на ноутбук.   
– Они на флэшке.

Артур вытащил устройство из ноутбука и поднялся.

– Спасибо, Дом, – сказал он, протягивая руку. – Передай своим людям, что за мной должок. 

 

***

До обеда оставался добрый час. Имс заканчивал рисовать в блокноте натюрморт, который собрал из фруктов, оставшихся после завтрака, и тут в его комнату вошли охранники.

– Мистер Фишер собирается тебя навестить, – сказал один из них. 

Второй уже вытащил электрошокер. 

Имс отложил блокнот и сжал кулаки. Сейчас, когда он чувствовал себя сильным, ему отчаянно хотелось на них наброситься. Но он поборол искушение и, пока его сковывали, сидел спокойно. Фишер явился, как только охранники вышли из комнаты. В руках он держал бутылку вина и два бокала. Первым делом он обратил внимание на блокнот. 

– Ты снова начал рисовать? – спросил он немного удивленно. – Я рад.

Имс нахмурился. Он был уверен, что Фишер в первый раз видит его художества, так что, скорее всего, это замечание было частью общей игры. Он проигнорировал его и вопросительно посмотрел на бутылку. 

– Хотел с тобой кое-что отметить, – улыбнулся Роберт.

Он поставил бокалы на стол, налил в них вино и подвинул один к Имсу.

– Там снотворное? – спросил Имс, неохотно подходя ближе. – Это не опасно? Или так и задумано?  
– Ничего там нет. Я бы не стал портить таблетками твое любимое вино. 

Имс покосился на этикетку. Ему и правда нравилось это вино, только он никому особо об этом не распространялся. Щеголять любовью к дорогому напитку, когда позволяешь его себе от силы пару раз в год, после самых удачных дел, было как-то глупо. Роберт по-своему истолковал его заминку.

– Да боже мой! – воскликнул он, перегнулся через стол и сделал глоток из бокала Имса. – Вот. Теперь доволен?

Имс открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл. Окей, снотворного нет.

– Так что мы празднуем? – без интереса спросил он, предполагая, что это какая-нибудь очередная веха их несуществующей совместной жизни.  
– Мы наконец-то подписали соглашение о слиянии. Питер на седьмом небе. До финала еще надо поработать, но обратного хода уже нет. Скоро мы станем трансатлантическим конгломератом, я сброшу руководство на представителей и буду больше времени проводить с тобой. Это мы и празднуем.

Он протянул свой бокал, чтобы чокнуться. Имс ответил на его жест, и под звон хрусталя в нем что-то сломалось. Больше времени? Одно дело – выдерживать это безумие пару часов в сутки, и совсем другое – если Фишер будет являться в любое время и капать ему на мозг.

Бог свидетель, Имс не был предателем, он никого не стал бы сдавать. Но он не был и солдатом, обученным выдерживать такие изощренные пытки. И он надеялся, что Юсуф или Артур заметят его странное исчезновение и примут меры, чтобы ни их, ни остальных не взяли. Времени было достаточно. 

– Мог бы и не заходить так издалека, – проговорил он. Фишер удивленно изогнул бровь. – Да брось. Разговор о твоей фирме, и уже не первый раз... Ладно, сдаюсь, ты выиграл. Я расскажу тебе все, и можешь отправить меня в полицию.   
– В полицию?  
– Тебе же это надо? Да? Чтобы я сам все выложил? Это было позапрошлым летом. Меня пригласили для одного дела – что-то вроде промышленного шпионажа, только наоборот…   
– Внедрения.

Имс непонимающе замолк.

– Не трудись, – сказал Роберт. – Я понимаю, ты потерял память. Но об этом ты мне уже рассказывал.   
– Нет…  
– Что «нет»? Заказ от «Проклус Глобал», твой друг с детьми и еще несколько человек. Прости, я не помню имен, это все так давно было...

Имс опешил. 

Он полагал, что весь этот спектакль затеян ради его признания – в конце концов, других способов доказать проникновение в сон не существовало. И все должно закончиться в тот момент, когда Имс согласится говорить. Конечно, он не рассчитывал, что его отпустят, однако думал, что теперь им займется полиция, или Интерпол, или еще кто-нибудь, его переведут в камеру – и даже был согласен на это. Лишь бы не сидеть в клетке и не слушать тот невыносимый бред, который нес Фишер.

Но теперь оказывается, что это не конец. Если Фишер все знает, тогда он – не расчетливый делец, который хочет заманить его в ловушку. Значит, он… спятивший маньяк, который при этом может платить куче народа, чтобы держать его здесь вечно. 

Все эти мысли промелькнули, словно молнии, и Имс почувствовал, как у него затряслись руки. Он не мог остановить дрожь и только смотрел, как плещется вино в бокале, который он все еще держал.

– Имс! – окрикнул его Роберт. – Что с тобой? – Он перегнулся через стол, выхватил у Имса бокал и схватил его за руки. – Успокойся, дыши. Слышишь? 

Такая забота вызвала у Имса настоящий приступ паники. Наверное, первый в жизни. 

– Отпусти! – рыкнул он. – Ты не можешь… не можешь.

Мышцы плохо слушались.

Роберт отпустил его и кинулся к двери. 

– Врача позовите! – крикнул он.

Имс облокотился на стол, пытаясь справиться с навалившейся слабостью. Колени подкашивались, он с трудом держался на ногах. Роберт, поддерживая, обхватил его за плечи. Губы Фишера шевелились, но Имс ничего не слышал. От искреннего беспокойства, сквозившего в глазах Роберта, становилось только хуже. 

Послышались голоса. Имс поднял взгляд – к нему шел доктор Тайлер. 

– Нет, – прохрипел Имс, замотав головой. – Не надо.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал доктор. – Просто легкое успокоительное.

Он быстро мазнул по его плечу спиртовой салфеткой и ткнул в то же место короткой иглой. 

Имс очнулся, когда за окно уже было темно. В комнате горел свет. Он лежал на кровати, но когда попытался встать, то не смог: руки были прикованы к спинке за головой. А рядом сидел Фишер. Заметив, что Имс проснулся, он подался к нему. 

– Тебе лучше? – тихо спросил Роберт.

Имс вспомнил о происшествии. Это было еще до обеда, значит, он провалялся в отключке часов шесть, не меньше. Фишер, очевидно, все это время провел рядом с ним. Он был в той же одежде, что и днем, только снял пиджак и галстук и повесил их на стул. Едва початая бутылка с вином и бокалы стояли на том же месте.

Имс снова пошевелил руками. 

– Зачем это? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Чтобы ты не навредил себе, – мягко ответил Фишер. 

Имс вздохнул, отворачиваясь.

– Доктор Тайлер сказал, что это неожиданный срыв. Пока ты спал, он снял у тебя кардиограмму и взял кровь на анализ. Но, возможно, понадобятся дополнительные исследования.

Имс закрыл глаза, надеясь снова заснуть. Как было бы хорошо встать уже утром и в относительном одиночестве! Он почувствовал прикосновение к лицу и открыл глаза. Фишер придвинулся ближе и осторожно гладил его по щеке.

– Я знаю, тебе сейчас нелегко. Но ты выздоровеешь, и все будет как прежде, обещаю. 

Сон слетел с Имса в мгновение ока. Фишер еще никогда не был к нему так близко и уж тем более не трогал его. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Имс.

Фишер немного виновато улыбнулся. 

– Я так скучаю по тебе, – сказал он и провел большим пальцем по губам Имса.  
– Мы видимся каждый день, – сказал Имс, испытывая большое желание отползти.   
– Я скучаю по тебе в нашей постели.

Имс внимательно посмотрел на него. Все эти дни он оценивал Роберта Фишера совершенно неверно. Возможно, он смог бы разглядеть его безумие раньше, но ему мешала собственная убежденность, что Фишер – просто мстительная сволочь с большими деньгами. Но, видимо, ошибаться насчет Роберта становится нормальной практикой. Нужно было переоценить все, что Имс знал, но сейчас он не мог этого сделать: Фишер продолжал гладить его, наклоняясь все ближе.

– Доктор говорит, что память может вернуться к тебе в любой момент, так же внезапно, как и пропала. И помочь этому нельзя, – проговорил Роберт с незнакомыми вкрадчивыми нотками в голосе. – Но мне кажется, это не совсем так. Должно же что-то быть. – Он склонился над Имсом и, глядя в глаза, провел рукой по его груди. 

– Не надо, – тихо попросил Имс. 

– А вдруг ты вспомнил бы нас, если бы знал, как хорошо нам было вместе?

Роберт легко коснулся губами его подбородка, а потом поцеловал в шею. В этом было что-то глубоко интимное, и Имс поежился, не желая принимать ласку. Он попытался отстраниться, насколько это было возможно в его положении.

– Ну что ты, – прошептал Роберт. – Я же не делаю тебе ничего плохого.

Он развернулся поудобнее и запустил руку Имсу под футболку. Его ладони были теплыми, прикосновения мягкими и такими уютными, что тревога под ними просто таяла.

– Это плохая идея, – процедил Имс.

– Кто знает... – Роберт улыбнулся, провел рукой по его животу и, задержавшись на мгновение, погладил между ног. Его глаза расширились в изумлении. – О боже, ну хоть кто-то меня помнит!

И тут Имс с ужасом понял, что у него действительно стоит. Глядя ему в глаза, Роберт забрался на кровать и сел верхом на его ноги, сковывая Имса полностью. 

Имс поджал губы. 

– Ты же не собираешься сопротивляться? – спросил Роберт.  
– Я не хочу…   
– Хочешь, – убежденно сказал Роберт. – Ты сбит с толку из-за потери памяти, и тебе трудно сориентироваться из-за лекарств. Но твое тело меня помнит, а значит, у нас все получится. 

Он задрал футболку Имса до груди, оголяя ему живот, склонился и осторожно поцеловал. Имс не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Если в том вине не было снотворного, то наверняка был какой-то афродизиак. Ничем больше Имс не мог объяснить собственную реакцию. Хотя ладно, Роберт Фишер, собирающийся ему отсосать, – это было довольно горячо. 

В конце концов Имс расслабился. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать разумные решения, и поступил так же, как и в предыдущие дни: просто позволил событиям идти своим чередом.

Роберт продолжал целовать его живот, постепенно спускаясь к паху. Он поглаживал его бедра, иногда забираясь пальцами за резинку штанов. Но Имс все еще не мог воспринять это как предстоящее удовольствие. От похоти и тянущего желания было стыдно, он злился, что его тело не слушается, и все это было припорошено иррациональным страхом – до того момента, когда Роберт взял его в рот. Отголоски страха позволяли Имсу удерживаться от похабных стонов, потому что Роберт реально знал, как с ним обращаться. В какой-то момент, утопая в нежеланном наслаждении, Имс подумал, что сможет удержаться и не утонуть в нем с головой. 

Но вдруг Роберт почти выпустил его изо рта и легко провел по стволу зубами. Это было неописуемо. Едва Имс почувствовал первое прикосновение неровной кромки зубов к вздутым венам, он заорал, как ошпаренный, захлебываясь так тщательно сдерживаемыми стонами. А через секунду кончил Фишеру прямо в рот. 

Роберт слез с него, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Имс поднял голову и заметил, что у него тоже заметно стоит. Только Роберт к себе даже не прикасался. Прежде чем уйти, он сам снял с Имса наручники. Тот сразу же сел, поправляя одежду.

Роберт никак не прокомментировал это. 

– Спокойной ночи, дорогой, – сказал он и ушел, подхватив со стула пиджак.

Имс провожал его взглядом и думал только о том, что нужно как можно скорее бежать отсюда. 

 

***

Артур завернул в ресторанчик с мексиканской едой, купил навынос по две порции всего, что было в меню, и уже привычным маршрутом поехал к Коббу. Всю последнюю неделю они работали вместе, совсем как раньше. Кобб уже ждал Артура на просторной кухне, с двумя ноутбуками на столе. 

– Я наконец-то закончил просматривать все интервью Фишера за последний год, – сказал он, пока Артур выкладывал еду из пакетов.  
– Что-нибудь интересное нашел? – спросил Артур.  
– Да, вот смотри. – Кобб подвинул к нему ноутбук. На экране была подборка статей и видеороликов. – С момента смерти отца Фишер давал интервью финансовым изданиям два раза в месяц и один раз в месяц участвовал в каких-нибудь программах.   
– Да, у них же это традиция.

Артур помнил, что когда он сам искал информацию о «Фишер-Морроу», то регулярно натыкался на подобные интервью, которые давал Морис Фишер. Он рассказывал изданиям о положении дел в компании и новых проектах – разумеется, тех, которые уже были выполнены. Артур еще тогда оценил полезній эффект таких мероприятий. Когда президент лично рассказывал о делах, рынок акций всегда отзывался положительно. Неудивительно, что его наследник продолжил эту традицию. 

– А теперь вот. – Кобб повернул второй ноут с идентичной подборкой. – В прошлом августе, то есть ровно через год после нашего дела, все эти интервью начал давать Питер Браунинг.   
– Погоди-ка.

Артур быстро достал свой планшет и нашел биржевые сводки полугодовой давности. 

– В это время их акции упали.  
– Еще бы, президент компании исчезает из эфира без объяснений! Но через два месяца Роберт вернулся. И это совпадает по срокам с пропажей Имса. А теперь… – Кобб вывел на экран два ролика. – Посмотри сначала вот этот, а потом этот.

Кобб придвинул ноут к Артуру, а сам выбрал из груды свертков буррито и откинулся на стуле.

Артур включил ролики. Первый из них был годовой давности. Фишер, довольно расслабленный и равнодушно-вежливый, отвечал на вопросы журналиста о состоянии дел. Впрочем, он умел подбирать слова, и его рассказ о новых солнечных батареях звучал на удивление доходчиво и даже увлекательно. Хотя передача была посвящена финансам, журналист несколько раз пробовал свернуть с темы и побеседовать о более интимном. Фишер не обрывал его и не говорил, что не будет отвечать на подобные вопросы, но всякий раз виртуозно возвращался к теме компании, так и не заикнувшись о своих личных делах. 

Второй сюжет был записан месяц назад. Фишер был гораздо оживленнее. Он снова говорил о компании, но как-то ни о чем конкретном. Слушать его все равно было интересно, однако никакой информации в голове не оставалось. А потом ведущий задал ему вопрос про домашних животных, и Фишер заговорил о своих лошадях. И до самого конца интервью они обсуждали только их.

– И с тех пор всегда так, – сказал Кобб, когда ролик кончился. – За последние пару месяцев он выдал больше информации о себе, чем за все предыдущие годы, вместе взятые. 

Артур снова залез в биржевые сводки. Акции «Фишер-Морроу» сильно колебались, но все еще держались достаточно высоко, гораздо выше, чем летом, когда выступал Браунинг. Что-то случилось полгода назад, отчего все пошло кувырком. 

– Это может быть связано с внедрением?

Кобб пожал плечами:

– Сложно сказать. Мы не знаем, что именно задумал Фишер. Может, он и попробовал развалить корпорацию.  
– А Браунинг его остановил? 

Артур покачал головой. Все это было слишком неопределенно. И к тому же никак не помогало выяснить, при чем там Имс. 

– Что-то у них происходит, – задумчиво проговорил он, листая статьи. – Надо бы взглянуть изнутри…  
– Ты пробовал пробраться в их систему?  
– Да, но для меня у них слишком сильная защита.  
– Попроси кого-нибудь. Конрад сейчас в Штатах.

Артур покачал головой:

– Хочу это сделать по-тихому. Мы уже и так твоих людей привлекли. А Конрад точно разнесет всему миру, что Имс пропал.  
– Это плохо?

Артур повел плечами. Ему хотелось сначала выяснить, что происходит, а уже потом ставить всех на уши. В конце концов, Имс и сам не оценит, если Артур всем и каждому разболтает, что его похитили.

– Ладно, – сказал Кобб, так и не дождавшись ответа. – Что ты хочешь сделать?  
– Я не могу влезть в их закрытые данные, но у них ведь много и открытых. Я обнаружил, что они трижды за последние два месяца вывешивали вакансию личного помощника Фишера. Так что я собираюсь пойти на собеседование.

Кобб рассмеялся. Артур удивленно взглянул на него, и Дом замер.

– Серьезно? То есть это не шутка?  
– А что такого? Я им подойду.   
– Артур, Имс уже сунулся к Фишеру. И где он сейчас?  
– Неизвестно, почему Фишер узнал Имса. Объекты ведь не запоминают лица сновидцев.  
– Нет, но…  
– Значит, этому есть объяснение. Возможно, Имс как-то еще пересекался с Фишером, просто мы об этом не знаем. И единственный способ выяснить, что там у них происходит, – спросить у Фишера. Роль личного помощника отлично для этого подходит.   
– Ну да, так он и будет откровенничать с персоналом.  
– Подсыплю ему что-нибудь в кофе. – Артур поднялся. – Пойду готовиться. Кстати, я указал в резюме тебя – как человека, который может меня рекомендовать. Тебя зовут Филип Кроу, ты владелец архитектурного бюро, и я два года проработал твоим помощником. А потом я уволился, потому что хотел делать карьеру, а с тобой у меня не было перспектив.   
– Ну спасибо.  
– Я решил придерживаться истины, где это было возможно.  
– Филип Кроу? – переспросил Кобб. – Хорошо. Только будь осторожен.  
– Ну вы посмотрите, кто вспомнил об осторожности! – фыркнул Артур уже на выходе.

Кобб схватил со стола первый попавшийся сверток и запустил в него. Артур поймал и прочел надпись на этикетке: «буррито с острым сыром».

– Отлично, – усмехнулся он. – Съем на ужин.  
– Иди уже, – махнул Кобб. – И держи меня в курсе.

 

***

Имс не представлял, каким образом Фишер свихнулся. Ему не хотелось винить в этом их дело с внедрением, но и себе он врать не мог, потому что Фишер нигде больше его не видел. Он просто не понимал, каким образом все, что они сделали и наговорили ему, трансформировалось в столь причудливое убеждение.

Тем не менее ему больше нельзя было здесь задерживаться. До сих пор Имс ждал от Фишера некоторых изменений, хотел, чтобы тот выложил карты на стол. Но оказалось, что Роберт и так играет в открытую, а значит, ничего не изменится и безумие будет только прогрессировать. 

На этот раз Имс решил действовать с умом. У него уже было достаточно информации, чтобы подготовиться, как следует. 

Прежде всего, следовало разобраться с таблетками. На пути к свободе они были его главным препятствием. Восстановив силы, Имс сумел бы справиться с охраной. Кандалы тоже сложности не представляли: он мог вскрыть их любым острым предметом, хоть стержнем от ручки. И, конечно, нужно было убедиться, что он способен бежать достаточно долго. Угнать отсюда машину довольно сложно, а вот затеряться на прилегающей территории – гораздо проще. 

В прошлый раз, перестав принимать лекарства, Имс сделал крупную ошибку – начал демонстрировать это охране и Роберту. Теперь же он старался вести себя, как обычно. Ложился спать и не открывал глаза, когда в комнату входили горничные, чтобы прибраться, или охранники, которые надевали на него цепи. Он все так же вяло поддерживал разговор, когда приходил Фишер, и просил его не включать верхний свет. 

На тот случай, если в комнате установлены камеры, он разыграл суицид путем удушения цепями. И поскольку он провел в крайне неудобной позе около часа, а никто так и не прибежал его откачивать, Имс убедился, что за ним не наблюдают. Очевидно, Фишер ценил личное пространство своего супруга. 

Едва Имс определился с днем побега, зарядили дожди. На одном из ужинов Роберт упомянул, что, судя по прогнозам, такая погода продержится минимум неделю, и Имс счел это хорошим знаком. Сбегать в дождливую погоду было проще, а преследовать – куда сложнее. 

В назначенный день Имс выдвинул нижний ящик у прикроватной тумбочки и извлек из-под стопки белья платиновое обручальное кольцо. Безделушку принес Роберт через пару дней после того, как Имса привезли сюда, и мягко сказал: «Это твое». Тогда Имс в сердцах зашвырнул колечко в дальний угол. Роберт посмотрел на это и ушел, а Имс впоследствии обнаружил кольцо на тумбочке. Видимо, какая-то горничная подобрала его и положила туда. Имс запрятал кольцо в нижний ящик и долго не вспоминал о нем. Теперь же он рассчитывал, что вещица поможет ему провернуть один маневр.

Имс надел кольцо и лег на кровать. Перед ужином нужно было поспать, и не только для того, чтобы одурачить Роберта и его слуг, но и чтобы набраться сил перед побегом. Однако Имс смотрел на платиновую полоску у себя на пальце и не мог даже закрыть глаза. Кольцо село идеально, оно даже не ощущалось, словно он носил его всегда. И от этого на душе было неспокойно. 

Имс провел больше часа в каком-то полуоцепенении, из которого его вывел лязг засова. Он зажмурился. Послышались шаги охранников. Они перевернули его на спину и быстро нацепили кандалы. Привыкшие к тому, что Имс их не слышит, они разговаривали, не понижая голоса. Речь шла о трансляции сегодняшнего бейсбольного матча. Оба парня надеялись, что Фишер не слишком долго пробудет у Имса, чтобы они могли успеть хотя бы ко второму тайму.

Вслед за охранниками явились официанты. Они вели себя более сдержанно – не разговаривали, ступали тихо, – и до Имса доносился только легкий шелест скатерти и едва уловимый звон посуды. 

Потом они удалились, и Имс услышал, как вошел Роберт. Вернее, даже не услышал, а почувствовал, словно Роберт заполнял своей аурой все пространство. 

Имс сосчитал до ста и открыл глаза.

– Привет, – негромко сказал Роберт.

Имс неспешно сел.

– Привет, – откликнулся он, потирая виски. 

Имс зажег бра над своей кроватью, и комнату озарил мягкий золотистый свет. Он старался не торопиться и досконально воспроизводить свои движения под действием лекарств. Фишер терпеливо ждал, как и всегда. Имс уселся за стол и взглянул на тарелку. Стоило подкрепиться перед побегом. Тем более что в последние дни, когда его ощущения не притуплялись таблетками, он смог оценить здешнюю еду. Он надеялся, что уже достаточно разыграл зомби, и Фишер не заподозрит его в слишком здоровом аппетите. 

Роберт завел обычный разговор о всяких мелочах. Пересказал политические новости, посетовал, что Браунинг настаивает на поездке в Вашингтон и какой-то встрече, а он не хочет оставлять Имса. В конце концов заговорил про дом. 

– Я нанял рабочих, переделать холл, – сказал Роберт. – Тебе должно понравиться.

Имс проглотил последний кусок и поднял на него взгляд. 

– Не терпится увидеть, – сказал он.

Роберт запнулся.

– Надеюсь, ты скоро сможешь, – осторожно проговорил он.   
– Я тоже. Мне намного лучше.  
– Ты… вспомнил хоть что-нибудь? – с надеждой спросил Роберт.

Имсу не понравился его тон. Он не хотел, чтобы Фишер относился к нему так, словно Имс для него важен. Он надеялся, что когда его больше не будет под боком, Фишер очнется и снова займется своими делами. 

Имс отложил ложку. 

– Ты, наверное, не видишь,– сказал он с улыбкой. – Света мало.

Он положил руку на середину стола, чтобы Роберт мог разглядеть кольцо на его пальце.

Несколько мгновений Роберт просто смотрел на его руку, словно не мог поверить, что видит это наяву. А потом улыбнулся Имсу и потянулся к нему, накрывая его руку своей ладонью. 

Имс перехватил его за запястье и резко дернул на себя. Перетащил через стол, сбивая тарелки, бокалы и подносы. Обхватил его сзади, зажал рот ладонью, а другой рукой сдавил шею. Роберт глухо замычал и изогнулся с неожиданной силой, пытаясь вырваться. Но за эти дни Имс накопил достаточно энергии, и сейчас было самое время ее выпустить. 

Дождавшись, когда Роберт обмякнет, Имс свалил его на кровать и принялся обыскивать, тревожно поглядывая на дверь. Была опасность, что телохранителей привлечет грохот посуды. Но пока в комнату никто не ломился. 

Имс нашел у Роберта ключи и бумажник. Наличных оказалось немного, но хватало, чтобы добраться до города. Потом он выдернул из нагрудного кармана его пиджака перьевую ручку и стальным пером в мгновение ока вскрыл замки на кандалах. Все пальцы оказались в чернилах, но Имс не обратил на это внимания, снял кожаные наручи и с удовольствием растер запястья. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, ему хотелось распахнуть дверь и умчаться отсюда пулей. Только многолетний опыт работы в опасных условиях помог ему сдержаться и вести себя осмотрительнее. 

Присев у двери на корточках, Имс заглянул в замочную скважину. Телохранители стояли чуть поодаль от комнаты, склонившись над планшетом. Видимо, решили не отказывать себе в просмотре бейсбольного матча на рабочем месте. Понятно, почему они не услышали шум. 

Имс беззвучно вылетел из комнаты и прежде, чем мужчины успели поднять головы, схватил обоих за волосы и со всей силы столкнул лбами. Они рухнули на колени. Имс врезал одному и второму по затылку, чтобы окончательно вырубить, потом затащил тела в комнату и сковал кандалами. 

Перед тем как выйти, Имс бросил взгляд на Роберта. У того на шее расплывались синие пятна. Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, Имс склонился к нему, чтобы проверить дыхание. Он вовсе не собирался причинять Роберту серьезный вред, а уж тем более убивать. Хватит и того, что он из-за него свихнулся. Но в следующую секунду наваждение прошло, и Имс бросился прочь. 

В коридоре Имс крался как мышь, чтобы не издавать никаких звуков. Осторожность задерживала, но он понимал, что в ней залог его успеха, и не позволял себе спешить. Тем более дом был очень большим, в нем было легко заблудиться и попасть в какое-нибудь нежелательное место. 

Но тут, к своему удивлению, Имс понял, что совершенно точно знает, как ему добраться до выхода. Более того, сами стены казались ему до боли знакомыми. Например, светлые обои в тонкую полоску из маленьких геометрических фигур. Или картины. Он знал, что в этой части дома собраны полотна французов. А когда увидел «Венеру» Фрагонара, то сразу же понял, что совершенно точно знает: направо от нее начинается лестница в главный холл.

Имс даже немного сбавил шаг, но странное ощущение только нарастало. Он спустился в холл и спрятался в нише за портьерой. Вот холл выглядел незнакомо, но ведь Роберт недавно сказал, что его отремонтировали. И Имс понял — он знает, что именно поменяли: шелковые обои, мраморную отделку на колоннах и торшеры-светильники на высоких стальных ножках. На месте последних раньше стояли более массивные викторианские лампы на деревянных столиках. Но откуда, черт возьми, он это знает?

Скорее всего, объяснение было, ведь каким-то образом его сюда привели. Да, его чем-то накачали, но, возможно, он видел дорогу сквозь дурман, а потом просто забыл об этом? Имс тряхнул головой. Он все обдумает позже. 

В холле было тихо. Имс осмотрелся. Днем в особняке толпились слуги, но в этот час большинство из них уже уходило в служебный корпус, где располагались их квартиры. До самого позднего вечера оставались только мажором и двое подчиненных ему дежурных, но сейчас время ужина… Имс остановил себя. Почему он так в этом уверен? 

Он выбрался из своего укрытия. Главный холл просматривался на камерах охраны полностью, без слепых пятен, равно как и парадный вход. Однако безопасный путь все же имелся: нужно было углубиться в заднюю часть дома и через библиотеку пройти в приемный кабинет Роберта, где тот проводил полуделовые-полуличные встречи. Оттуда был выход в сад. И никаких камер.

Подробности всплывали у него в голове одна за другой. Светлый ковер на полу в коридоре, старомодная библиотека, где все книги выглядят одинаково, потому что для любой из них, будь то старинное издание или современный справочник, заказывают однотипный кожаный переплет. Глубокие кожаные кресла, в которых можно просидеть весь день, читая и попивая кофе с ликером.

Когда Имс взялся за ручку двери кабинета, он был настолько оглушен этими странными знаниями, что на какой-то миг у него возникла безумная мысль вернуться в свою камеру и потребовать у Роберта разъяснения. 

Он вошел в кабинет. Стеклянные двери, выходящие в сад, были не заперты. Имс распахнул их, и ему в лицо ударила волна свежего воздуха – жаркого, влажного, сладкого от густого аромата мокрой листвы и роз. По-прежнему шел дождь, и когда Имс выскочил на улицу, он тут же оказался под градом тяжелых теплых капель. От удовольствия он на минуту замер.

Сад был погружен во тьму. Фонари, стоящие вдоль основных аллей и спрятанные в ровно подстриженных кустах, были наполовину притушены и разливали вокруг себя неровные озера бронзового света.

Имс выбежал из розария на маленькую площадку с фонтаном и остановился. На него снова нахлынул поток воспоминания. Налево – эвкалиптовая роща, именно на нее выходили окна его комнаты. Но сейчас Имс также вспомнил, что ее пересекает аллея, которая потом превращается в лестницу и круто уходит вниз, к самому морю. Ему нужно было взять правее. Главное – не попасть в зеленый лабиринт: место чудесное, но ориентироваться в нем было сложно даже днем, а ночью, практически в темноте, оттуда, пожалуй, и не выберешься.

Самый короткий путь – по главной аллее, а затем свернуть к юго-западным воротам, через которые в поместье доставляли продукты. Ночью там почти всегда было пустынно. А охрана наверняка тоже смотрит матч. 

Пока Имс бежал к воротам, ему казалось, что за его спиной сейчас взвоет сирена. Но вот он добежал до калитки, а единственным звуком оставался шум дождя и приглушенный рокот грома над головой.

За оградой дышать стало легче. Имс знал, что граница парка, окружавшего дом Фишера, – это еще не граница его владений. Прежде чем говорить об удачном побеге, нужно преодолеть пару миль по лесу и выбраться на шоссе. Но он уже чувствовал себя свободным.

Имс не собирался сбавлять темп. До побега он немного опасался, что длительное пребывание в замкнутом пространстве, да еще под действием лекарств, скажется на его физической форме не в лучшую сторону. Однако сейчас он чувствовал, как его уставшие от бездействия мышцы наливаются силой.

Когда обустроенная территория закончилась и начался дикий лес, Имс ощутил смутную тревогу. Деревья росли не слишком густо, но из-за кромешной тьмы и заливающего глаза дождя дорогу было не разобрать. Имс услышал дыхание за спиной, запоздало обернулся и увидел, что к нему мчится здоровенный доберман. Собак не пускали в парк, они охраняли подступы к дому. И для них Имс был чужаком. 

Он кинулся в сторону, перескочил через низкий кустарник, не обращая внимания на царапавшие ноги колючки. Собака была уже близко. Имс заметил на земле отломанную ветку, схватил ее и развернулся, чтобы дать отпор доберману. Размахивая перед собой веткой, Имс несколько раз заехал ему по морде. Но пса это только сильнее разозлило, он выждал момент и кинулся понизу, клацнув зубами у ноги Имса. Прежде чем доберман сжал челюсти, Имс схватил его за ошейник, навалился сверху и с силой натянул кожаный ремешок. Пес заскулил, дернулся и затих. Имс откинул его в сторону и с трудом сел прямо на землю. Ногу саднило. Он задрал штанину – на икре красовались две параллельные царапины, довольно глубокие. Пес все же успел задеть клыками. 

Имс чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и попробовал встать. Нога болела, однако надо было двигаться дальше. Этот лес охраняла не одна собака, и Имс не собирался дожидаться, пока вся свора сбежится на запах его крови. А между тем до границы поместья оставалось не так уж далеко. 

На дорогу Имс почти выполз и сел прямо на обочину, зажимая рукой икру. К этому моменту боль уже пульсировала, прошивая ногу до самого бедра, и Имс слабо представлял себе, как будет добираться до города. И тут вдалеке показался свет фар. Имс поднял голову и прищурился. 

Он встал и вышел на дорогу, чтобы его увидели издалека. Автомобиль остановился в нескольких футах от него. Дверца распахнулась, Имс понял, что перед ним полицейский, и чуть не засмеялся. Никогда еще он не был так рад видеть полицию! 

– Сэр? – Коп приблизился, светя фонариком ему в лицо. – Вы в порядке?  
– Нет, черт возьми, – откликнулся Имс, прикрывая рукой лицо от слепящего луча. – Проклятая тварь меня укусила.

Коп посветил вниз и заметил его разорванную штанину. 

– Собака? – коротко спросил он.

Имс кивнул.

– Неудивительно, – сказал полицейский. – Вы на частной охраняемой территории.  
– Я так и понял, только было уже поздно.  
– Как вы вообще там оказались?   
– Заблудился, – коротко пояснил Имс.  
– Понятно. Вам придется поехать с мной. – В голосе офицера не было угрозы, скорее в нем слышалось сочувствие. – Мы обязаны проверять всех, кто незаконным образом попал на эти земли. Но в вашем состоянии это даже к лучшему.  
– Да уж, – невесело усмехнулся Имс.

В полицейском участке Имсу досталось внимание всех трех офицеров, дежуривших этой ночью. Арестантов в данный момент не было, да и вряд ли они вообще тут часто появлялись, учитывая, что это отделение обслуживало район, практически полностью занятый поместьем Фишера. Девушка-стажер, сидевшая на телефоне, принесла Имсу полотенце, пару таблеток обезболивающего и помогла перевязать ногу. 

Потом пришел офицер, который его подобрал, и попросил дать показания. Пока они ехали в машине, Имс успел придумать свою версию событий. Они с друзьями отдыхали на берегу в палатках. Двое из них ушли в лес и не вернулись после начала грозы. Имс пошел их искать, заблудился и забрел на частую территорию. Версия была хлипкой, однако на ее проверку у полиции уйдет некоторое время, которого должно хватить, чтобы уладить дела.

– Можно позвонить? – спросил Имс, когда офицер записал его слова.  
– Конечно. – Тот кивнул на стол в углу помещения, где одиноко стоял телефонный аппарат. 

Имс не считался арестованным, поэтому коп просто предоставил ему свободу действий. Он предпочел бы более уединенное место, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что дают. Имс по памяти набрал номер Артура. Раздались длинные гудки.

– Ну давай, возьми трубку, – проговорил Имс себе под нос.

Включился автоответчик.

– Зараза, – тихо выругался Имс.

Голос Артура механически начитывал информацию: кому по какому вопросу что говорить и куда обращаться. У Артура было очень длинное приветствие. В телефоне раздался долгожданный сигнал.

– Артур, – зашипел Имс в трубку. – Ты должен меня вытащить…

И тут он увидел, как распахиваются двери участка. В ушах зашумело, Имс вдруг перестал ощущать даже свое тело. Словно в замедленной съемке, он смотрел, как в скромный офис входит Роберт в сопровождении двух телохранителей и доктора Тайлера. Патрульные узнали Фишера и поднялись ему навстречу. Он им что-то сказал, и все головы, как по команде, повернулись к Имсу.

– Алло! – крикнул Артур на том конце провода. – Имс?! Где тебя черти носят?

Имс выронил трубку и бросился вглубь участка. В этом не было никакого плана, никаких спасительных озарений, которые подсказывали ему, как отсюда выбраться. Он просто не хотел сдаваться без борьбы. Однако такой возможности ему не дали: налетели с двух сторон, и буквально сразу же в шею вонзилась игла. Ноги тут же подкосились, но Имс не упал – крепкие руки поймали его под мышки.

– С ним все будет в порядке, – как сквозь вату донесся до него голос Роберта. – Небольшой срыв. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть. 

И теперь все смотрели на Имса с нескрываемым сочувствием.

Потом они прошли через пелену дождя к лимузину, занимавшему чуть ли не половину крошечной стоянки. Роберт сам открыл перед Имсом дверь. Один из охранников положил руку ему на голову, чтобы он не стукнулся о крышу машины.

В лимузине Имса посадили между двух охранников. Фишер с доктором сели напротив, и Тайлер тут же начал осматривать его ногу. Имс не мешал ему. В машине было тепло, от мужчин, подпиравших его с обеих сторон, несло жаром. Имс был бы рад отключиться, но не получалось: он просто «залип» на Роберте. Тот плотно замотал шею темным шарфом. На его лбу и висках налипли острые стрелки мокрых от дождя волос. Капли стекали по щекам, но Роберт их не вытирал. Он смотрел Имсу в глаза ясным пронзительным взглядом, и, что самое страшное, в нем не было ни злости, ни упрека. Несмотря на духоту, Имса невольно бросило в озноб.

***

Едва в трубке закончились гудки, Артур тут же перезвонил по входящему номеру.

– Полицейский участок 015-030. Чем могу помочь? – спросил женский голос.

Артур сглотнул, но быстро нашелся:

– Мы с друзьями были на пикнике и нашли собаку. Домашнюю, но номера на ошейнике нет. Я не знаю ваш район, не подскажете, куда мне ее сдать?

– О, погодите минутку, я дам вам номер приюта, – оживилась женщина. – Им туда часто потеряшек привозят.

Артур подождал, пока она продиктует номер, и нажал отбой. Он был немного разочарован и раздражен. Он тут бросил все дела, пытаясь разыскать Имса, а тот в это время таскается по сомнительным районам и влипает в мелкие неприятности! По его мнению, попасться патрульным можно было только из-за преступной беспечности.

Тем не менее Артур открыл свой ноут и ввел в поиск номер участка. На появившейся карте высветился кусок побережья, обведенный пунктирной линией, обозначающей частные владения. Участок располагался прямо на их границе. Артур щелкнул по выделенной области, и на экран выскочил ярлычок: поместье «Белые воды». Еще пара минут понадобилась, чтобы выяснить, кому оно принадлежит, и когда на экране появилось имя Роберта Фишера, Артур даже не был удивлен.

Стоит ли проверять, сидит Имс до сих пор в участке или нет? Артур в этом сомневался: ему не дали поговорить. Но на всякий случай он осторожно сунулся в базу участка, буквально заглянул одним глазком. За последние сутки никаких происшествий не числилось – ни задержаний, ни приводов. Абсолютно чисто. Полный ноль. 

Нужно было искать в поместье.

Артур набрал Кобба, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно.

– Имс у Фишера, – прямо объявил Артур. – Он только что позвонил из полицейского участка рядом с поместьем Фишера. Но поговорить нам не дали.

Он слышал, как Кобб задержал дыхание.

– Вот черт! – тихо выругался он. – Думаешь, его отвезли обратно в поместье?

– Уверен на девяносто девять процентов. 

– Ты все еще собираешься на работу в «Фишер-Морроу»?

– Посмотрим.

***

Ехали недолго. Машина сделала короткую остановку перед воротами в поместье, потом под колесами зашуршало гравийное покрытие дорожек. Наконец дверцы машины открылись, впустив в салон сырой воздух. Имс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь забрать в себя как можно больше свежести. 

Его вытащили из машины, и он буквально повис на руках охраны. Находиться в вертикальном положении было тяжело, и он боролся с головокружением. В холле горел свет. Имс зажмурился от неожиданности, а потом даже через лекарственный туман снова почувствовал укол узнавания.

Его вернули в комнату, из которой он сбежал. Охранники тяжело бросили его на постель. Рядом зазвучали голоса. Слова были неразборчивыми, но Имс понимал, что разговор идет на повышенных тонах. Доктор Тайлер в чем-то убеждал Фишера, тот отвечал отрывисто и тихо, будто выталкивал из себя слова. Злился? Имс пытался ухватиться за обрывки смысла, но ему никак это не удавалось.

Наконец хлопнула дверь, и с Имсом остался только Роберт. Он подошел к кровати, сел рядом и стянул шарф. Пятна на его шее были почти черными. 

– Прости за это, – хотел сказать Имс. 

Вместо слов из его рта вылетел какой-то невнятный набор звуков. Имс попытался повторить. Для верности он поднял руку, указывая на шею Роберта.

– Это пройдет, – шепотом ответил Роберт.

Он подсел ближе и стал стаскивать с Имса мокрую одежду. Он старался делать это очень бережно, и от этого Имс почувствовал себя в безопасности, впервые за долгое время. И было очень легко просто расслабиться и позволить Роберту делать, что он пожелает. 

Роберт встал и начал раздеваться сам. Это не показалось Имсу чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Все шло так, как и должно. Роберт лег на него. Он поцеловал Имса в губы, чуть надавил на его подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Между поцелуями он что-то говорил ему на ухо, так тихо, что Имсу было сложно разбирать слова, поэтому он стал просто слушать звук его голоса, сливавшийся с шелестом дождя за окном.

Он почувствовал, как Роберт приподнимает его, подкладывает что-то мягкое под спину, как входит в него. Боль вспыхнула было, но до сознания так и не долетела – словно стрела потерялась в вязком заслоне.

Роберт снова целовал его, и Имс уже сам открыл рот, пытаясь отвечать, но даже язык ворочался с трудом. Когда пришло наслаждение, в нем не было никаких привычных ощущений. Оно не возникало вдруг, не вспыхивало, не накатывало волнами. Оно просто наполнило его, словно он был пустым стаканом, в который налили воды из-под крана. А когда вода перелилась через край, Имс попросту отключился.

С утра Имс долго стоял под душем, рассматривая себя в запотевшие зеркальные стенки. Сам факт, что его вчера оттрахали в полубессознательном состоянии, не слишком беспокоил. Даже если учесть наркотик, это был не самый адовый секс в его жизни. Гораздо больше Имса волновало то, что он больше не контролировал свое тело и, кажется, память тоже.

Роберт оставил на нем следы. Много. Имс не помнил, когда он успел так его искусать и наставить столько засосов. Но когда он смотрел на себя в зеркало, то автоматически представлял, как Роберт это делал, и картинка странным образом будоражила кровь.

Еще больше беспокоило то, что неприятное жжение в заднице тоже заставляло его член напрягаться. Имс предполагал, что если прямо сейчас засунет в себя пальцы, ему удастся отлично подрочить под аккомпанемент своих фантазий. Но он не спешил проверять эту теорию.

С памятью дело обстояло совсем худо. Выйдя из душа и отогнав от себя странные мысли, Имс стал думать, почему все-таки он знал этот дом. Пробежка по коридорам словно спровоцировала в его мозгу какую-то реакцию, и теперь подробности продолжали всплывать сами собой, в хаотичном порядке. Например, он знал, что эвкалипты для рощи за его окнами привезли прямо из Австралии, Роберт велел посадить их, чтобы вспоминать о доме. Комната, в которой жил Имс, располагалась рядом со спальней Роберта. Там на столиках и тумбочках всегда лежали стопки книг, потому что Роберт любит читать бумажные издания, причем по три-четыре произведения параллельно. Самая большая коллекция картин размещалась в столовой. А свой кабинет Роберт украшает только копиями знаменитых полотен, но не потому что ему нравятся именно картины, а потому что ему нравится, как сделаны копии.

Имс тряхнул головой и посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. Откуда он знает все это? Откуда?

Выйдя из душа, он сел на кровать и уставился на свои руки. Обручальное кольцо, которое он надел перед вчерашним ужином, все еще было у него на пальце. Имс замер и заставил себя сосредоточиться на стекающих по окнам струях дождя, чтобы немного отсрочить мысль, которая уже была готова сформироваться в его сознании.

«Какова вероятность, что Роберт прав? Что, если я действительно что-то забыл?»

***

Звонок Имса был в субботу. В понедельник Артур направился к офису «Фишер-Морроу». До собеседования оставалось минут сорок, и он ждал в небольшом скверике рядом с площадью, на которой возвышался небоскреб корпорации. Австралийский офис «Фишер-Морроу» Артур видел только на фотографиях, и, конечно, он был грандиозен. Однако впечатление от их американского отделения, которое Артур наблюдал воочию, было гораздо сильнее. По центральной части небоскреба, где располагались переходы из одной половины здания в другую, стекали каскады воды, превращая его в гигантский водопад. Искрящийся поток обрушивался в черный мраморный бассейн на площади и становился фонтаном.

Все воскресенье они с Коббом потратили на то, чтобы найти, как проникнуть в поместье Фишера. На первый взгляд особой сложности не было. Светлый усадебный дом, окруженный воздушным парком, выглядел доступно. Однако в лесу на прилегающей территории камер было больше, чем орехов на деревьях, и ограду держали под напряжением по всему периметру. Без электричества оставались только три точки – главные ворота и два входа для поставщиков и курьеров, но там была серьезная охрана с собаками. В дом приходило много посыльных, однако все они были уже знакомыми людьми. Каждого новичка тщательно проверяли. Словом, войти туда мог только свой, и Кобб скрепя сердце признал, что Артуру действительно придется пойти на собеседование.

Артур ощущал некоторое удовлетворение. После того как он два года раз за разом безуспешно пытался отговаривать Кобба от разного рода авантюр, приятно было поменяться ролями. 

За пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени Артур пересек проезжую часть, разделяющую сквер и площадь, и будто оказался в другом мире. За его спиной женщины гуляли с детьми, старички прохаживались с собачками, молодежь каталась на роликах. А здесь вокруг были люди в строгих костюмах, они просматривали почту на планшетах, обсуждали с коллегами сегодняшние котировки и балансы, договаривались по телефонам о деловых обедах. Артур почувствовал себя в своей стихии.

У пропускных турникетов он показал охраннику мобильный телефон со скачанным приглашением на собеседование. 

– Приложите к валидатору, – сказал тот, кивая на турникет.

Сигнал пискнул, на турникете зажглась зеленая стрелочка. Охранник что-то сверил с данными на своем экране.

– Вам на двадцать первый этаж, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, – откликнулся Артур, уже направляясь к лифтам.

На ресепшен его встретила молодая особа с густым слоем макияжа, призванным скрыть последствия бурных выходных. На ее бейдже было написано «Молли Свифт», но она не стала представляться.

– Вы вовремя, – сказала она.

– Разумеется, – немного удивленно откликнулся Артур.

– Идемте за мной. Мистер Браунинг вас примет.

Этого Артур не ожидал.

– Браунинг? Вы имеет в виду Питер Браунинг? Вице-президент компании?

– А вы кого ожидали? Самого президента?

– Нет, скорее кого-нибудь, кто нанимает персонал. Кого-то вроде вас.

– Если бы вы устраивались бухгалтером, так бы оно и было. Но секретарей для мистера Фишера нанимает Питер Браунинг.

Они прошли по огромному открытому офису. Шум здесь стоял просто оглушающий – телефонные звонки, разговоры, звуки оргтехники сливались в такую какофонию, что удивительно было, как тут люди себя-то слышат. Женщина привела Артура в просторную приемную и указала ему на кожаный диван. 

– Подождите здесь. 

Она поправила волосы, постучала в большую дубовую дверь и вошла в кабинет.

Артур не стал садиться. Он заложил руки за спину и принялся рассматривать картины, висящие на стенах, – по большей части новомодные полотна, в которых пиара было вложено гораздо больше, чем искусства. Странно, он ожидал от владельца этой приемной больше вкуса.

Браунинг вышел через минуту. Артур как раз подошел к окну, чтобы оценить вид. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он развернулся.

– Это Артур Дювье – представила его мисс Свифт. 

– Спасибо, Молли, – сказал Браунинг, окинув Артура взглядом.

Женщина удалилась. Артур ждал, что Браунинг предложит ему пройти в переговорную или в другое место, приспособленное для собеседований, но тот быстро взял планшет и пролистал на нем несколько страниц. Он даже не закрыл дверь в кабинет, и краем глаза Артур видел сидящих там людей, склонившихся над документами.

– Я прочел ваше резюме, – сказал Браунинг. – Хороший колледж, опыт работы. Вам следовало претендовать на что-то большее.

На секунду Артур испугался, что перестарался с данными. Для того чтобы точить карандаши и разносить кофе, слишком квалифицированный специалист был не нужен. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки.

– Работа в «Фишер-Морроу» – это и есть нечто большее, сэр, – сказал он. – Я понимаю, что на значительную должность человека с улицы вы не возьмете. 

– И поэтому вы согласны на должность секретаря?

– Это должность секретаря Роберта Фишера.

Браунинг еще раз оглядел его, словно за эти две минуты с Артуром могли произойти какие-то изменения. 

– Что ж. Не следовало бы спешить, но мне сейчас некогда встречаться со всеми. Идите к Молли, она вас отведет, куда нужно.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Браунинг снова скрылся за дверью, плотно прикрыв ее за собой.

Артур выдохнул. Его тут не знают. Это хорошо. Он надеялся, что это не игра Браунинга, но было уже поздно поддаваться паранойе. Он нацепил на лицо счастливую улыбку и двинулся обратно, к ресепшен.

 

– Меня приняли, – радостно сообщил он.  
– Да, Браунинг прислал мне сообщение, – равнодушно ответила Молли. – Пойдемте, я покажу вам рабочее место.  
– У меня сегодня явно удачный день.

Молли вежливо улыбнулась. Они поднялись на один этаж выше, и у лифта их встретила другая дама – старше Молли и более боевая с виду. 

– Вы Артур? – спросила она, строго глядя ему в глаза. Прямо как учительница.

Он кивнул, с любопытством осматривая новую знакомую. 

– Дальше мы сами, – сказала она Молли и протянула Артуру узкую ладонь для приветствия. – Меня зовут Сара Брик, я ваша коллега. Пойдемте, мне нужно вам многое показать.

Они двинулись по этажу, сквозь ряды кабинетов со стеклянными стенами, похожих на аквариумы с экзотическими рыбками. Артур обратил внимание, какая здесь стоит тишина, особенно по сравнению с этажом Браунинга, походившим на потревоженный улей. Многие кабинеты были пусты, а работники, которые находились на своих местах, выглядели так, словно им абсолютно некуда торопиться. На этом фоне боевой настрой Сары выглядел несколько чужеродно.

– Мистер Фишер сейчас по большей части работает в своей резиденции, – сказала Сара, – поэтому личных поручений меньше. Но это не значит, что вы будете сидеть без дела.  
– Это радует, – с сомнением заметил Артур.

И ничего хорошего в этом, разумеется, не было. Каким образом он будет добиваться доверия Фишера, если тот не появляется в офисе?

В приемной Сара указала Артуру на стол, стоящий дальше всего от двери кабинета.

– Располагайся тут. 

Всего в приемной было три стола. Один, ближе всех к кабинету, принадлежал самой Саре, а за другим сидел светловолосый парень примерно одного возраста с Артуром.

– Это Пак Питерс, он занимается почтой, – сказала Сара, опередив самого Пака. Тот приветственно махнул рукой. – А вот это твое. – Она положила перед Артуром толстый ежедневник, похожий на пухлый альбом для фотографий. – Бизнес-расписание мистера Фишера веду я. Оно в электронном виде и доступно всем секретарям по индивидуальному паролю. Тебе его выдадут сегодня. Но его личные дела записываются только здесь, – она ткнула пальцем в альбом. – Никаких электронных книжек, планшетов или мобильных. Все, чем он занимается помимо работы, не должно существовать в цифровом виде. Это понятно?  
– Понятно, – сказал Артур, кладя руку на ежедневник. 

Год назад он бы за него душу продал. Он помнил, как пытался узнать о Фишере хоть что-то личное, и ему все время казалось, что тот – робот, который только работает и ест исключительно на деловых ланчах.

– Хорошо, – сказала Сара. – Пойдем со мной. 

Они прошли в небольшое квадратное помещение, где располагалась кухня. 

– Тут кухня. Мистер Фишер пьет черный кофе, без сахара, с шоколадными трюфелями. Конфеты там, – она указала на один из шкафчиков. – Сейчас покажу, как варить кофе.   
– Я умею, – рассеянно сообщил Артур. Он хотел поскорее приступить к изучению заветного ежедневника.

Но прошло еще как минимум полчаса, прежде чем Сара закончила свой бесконечный инструктаж. Наконец Артуру было позволено удалиться на свое рабочее место. Он открыл ежедневник. Вначале шел длинный список контактов разных людей и заведений по всему миру: театры и рестораны, клубы и казино, массажисты, парикмахеры, инструкторы по фитнесу, верховой езде, гольфу и прочим занятиям. 

Сам ежедневник начинался с даты сразу после смерти Мориса Фишера, словно его сын начал жизнь с чистого листа во всех смыслах этого слова. Первые страницы были заполнены достаточно плотно. Фишер начинал свой рабочий день в семь утра, занимался текущими вопросами, на обед назначал деловую встречу, после делал обход в офисе и в четыре часа уезжал, чтобы заняться личными вопросами. Он успевал посетить пару-тройку инструкторов, ужинал в ресторане, чаще всего в одиночестве или в небольшой компании, а потом ехал на какую-нибудь вечеринку, или в театр, или еще куда. Между ровными строками, которые, очевидно, были вписаны с утра, при составлении расписания, было множество вкраплений с разными указаниями и поручениями. 

В таком режиме Фишер прожил почти год. А затем неожиданно исчезли все деловые записи, которые были перенесены из электронного расписания для ориентира. Можно было предположить, что секретарь просто перестал их выписывать, но и личные занятия Фишера изменились. Он больше не ходил в театры, на выставки и неформальные мероприятия. Остались только статусные приемы, которые Фишер явно посещал ради поддержания репутации, а не ради удовольствия. А всех инструкторов заменило одно имя. Артур нашел его в списке контактов. Психолог. А через три месяца и вечера стали пустыми. Артур сверил даты – ровно с того дня, когда они столкнулись с Имсом на благотворительном вечере.

Все последующие страницы были едва заполнены. Дела сводились к редким выездам на встречи в сопровождении Браунинга, а личные поручения – к просьбам привезти ему домой еду из какого-нибудь определенного ресторана. 

Если обычно Фишер жил, что называется, на два дома – две недели в Австралии и столько же в Америке, – то теперь он практически безвылазно сидел в Штатах. В Австралию он слетал всего один раз, под Рождество. В ежедневнике по этому поводу были отметки о приеме в головном офисе компании, устроенном для сотрудников, и об ужине с семьей Браунинга. Это заняло у Фишера два дня, потом он спешно вернулся в Штаты и больше не выезжал.

Разбирая записи, Артур вдруг обратил внимание, что до исчезновения Имса почерк в ежедневнике был одним и тем же, а после стал меняться чуть ли не каждые пару недель. Почему же Фишер уволил своего секретаря? Или тот сам уволился? Но зачем? Работы-то у него явно стало меньше.

Кто-то постучал по его столу, и Артур вскинул голову. Перед ним стоял Пак.

– Не хочешь перекусить? – предложил он.  
– Что? – переспросил Артур, все еще не до конца вынырнув из моря новой информации.  
– Время ланча. Давай выйдем.

Артур рассеянно посмотрел на часы, не веря, что он просидел около двух часов, согнувшись над ежедневником. Что ж, он был не против развеяться. К тому же связи тоже надо было заводить. Пак достал из холодильника свои бутерброды, а Артур взял сэндвич с тунцом из стоявшего рядом автомата, и они поднялись на крышу. Там они оказались не одни. Многие сотрудники вышли сюда, чтобы перекусить, или выкурить сигарету, или просто поболтать, любуясь при этом видом на Лос-Анджелес. Артур подошел к самому краю и облокотился на перила, глядя на город.

– Очень обнадеживает, что тебя взяли на работу, – заявил Пак, разворачивая свои бутерброды. – А то все время ощущение, что нас всех поувольняют.  
– Это почему?   
– Мистер Фишер все больше дел передает Браунингу и его команде. Приезжает не каждый день. Сара говорит, что ему приносят стопку документов, он подписывает их, не читая, и уезжает.   
– Сара сказала, что он работает дома.  
– Сара вообще умеет выдавать желаемое за действительное. 

Заинтересовавшись, Артур развернулся к нему. Пак, заметив, что от него ждут пояснений, продолжил:

– Может, Фишер и работает дома, только непонятно, над чем. Никаких документов из офиса он не запрашивает. Еще он ездит по встречам, но так, в качестве свадебного генерала, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Да и то все реже и реже.   
– Поэтому его прежний секретарь уволился?

Пак с удивлением посмотрел на Артура. 

– Почерк в ежедневнике, – пояснил тот. – Он изменился где-то в середине осени.   
– А, – протянул Пак. – Я точно не знаю, сам здесь всего пару месяцев. Но Сара говорила, что весь прежний персональный штат перешел работать в резиденцию Фишера. Их тоже было трое, как и нас.

Артур нахмурился. Если все помощники Фишера остались при нем, значит, теперь у него три секретаря в поместье и три – в офисе. И при этом он якобы не работал. Все это выглядело странно.

– Я думаю, Сара так носится, потому что хочет перейти в штат Браунинга, – сказал Пак, немного понизив голос. – Я раньше не замечал, но теперь вижу, что она изображает бурную деятельность вокруг любой мелочи. Я бы тоже не прочь свалить к Браунингу. Там сейчас настоящая движуха.

Артур отвернулся к перилам и откусил большой кусок от своего сэндвича, сделав вид, что теперь собирается посвятить свое внимание еде. Наверняка прежние помощники Фишера что-то знали. Добраться бы до них еще... Артур надеялся, что ему уже сегодня оформят все пароли, чтобы он смог как следует покопаться в базах данных.

 

6

***

Имс весь день пытался понять, что не так с его памятью. Сама мысль, что у него могут быть какие-то провалы, пугала до чертиков. Да, за год, прошедший с момента внедрения, Имс много читал про Фишера. Но у него не было причин думать, что он провел хотя бы день с ним наедине. Уж это он бы запомнил!

А странные знания, между тем, уже напоминали лавину, которую Имс пытался сдержать картонной заслонкой. Он не мог их контролировать и то и дело ловил себя на очередном воспоминании. К концу воскресенья это его окончательно достало, а он был не из тех людей, которые игнорируют проблему и пытаются отложить ее на потом. Он знал и верный способ привести в порядок мозги, но ему нужна была помощь. А в этом доме только один человек был готов исполнять его желания. 

На следующий день Имсу снова принесли в обед таблетки. Он спустил их в унитаз, а когда настало время ужина, не стал притворяться спящим. Слуги, пришедшие накрыть на стол, увидев, что Имс сидит на кровати с блокнотом в руках, замерли, словно не зная, как поступить. А может быть, они уже были в курсе, что Имс напал на их хозяина, и боялись, что он и на них набросится. Но Имс только смерил их взглядом и сделал жест, показывающий, что они могут заняться своей работой. 

Парни все еще косились на него, расставляя тарелки, приборы и закуски. Едва они удалились, в комнату ввалились охранники. Они тоже удивились, увидев Имса сидящим. Но тот отложил блокнот и молча протянул им руки, чтобы они могли надеть на него браслеты с цепями. 

Роберту заранее сообщили, что Имс бодрствует. 

– Не спишь? – спросил он, остановившись у стола.  
– Я больше не принимаю лекарства, – сказал Имс.

Он решил быть с Робертом предельно честным. Только так он мог получить то, что ему нужно. Он поднялся, убрал блокнот в тумбочку и сел за стол. Роберт опустился на стул со своей стороны.

– И давно? – спросил он.  
– Порядочно. Иначе у меня не было бы сил сбежать. – Имс положил руки на стол и подался вперед. – И, Роберт, я больше не стану их пить. Хотите колоть мне лекарства насильно – пожалуйста. Но добровольно я больше себя травить не буду.   
– Имс, – начал Роберт. – Это ведь не просто снотворное, чтобы удержать тебя. Это лекарство. Чтобы твоя память вернулась.  
– Оно не помогает.

Роберт опустил глаза. Он выглядел расстроенным, и отчего-то Имсу не хотелось быть с ним слишком жестким.

– Я не знаю, что сказал тебе врач о моем состоянии, и не буду спорить с его диагнозом. Но пойми – все его лечение впустую. Зато когда я перестал их принимать, кое-что прояснилось. Я кое-что помню, – признался Имс.. 

Роберт вскинул на него взгляд:

– Что?   
– Ну… – Имс потер бедро, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Это трудно назвать полноценными воспоминаниями. Я понял, что знаю этот дом, парк тоже выглядит знакомым. И еще я помню тебя. Опять же – ничего конкретного. Но я уверен, что тогда, после того как ты меня вернул, это был не первый наш секс. С незнакомцами это не так. – Он остановился и взглянул на Роберта. Тот хмурился. – Ты, наверное, надеялся на большее?

Роберт выдохнул и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло довольно натянуто. 

– Что ж, месяц назад ты кидался в меня тарелками и называл чокнутым засранцем. Так что, видимо, стоит радоваться любому прогрессу.   
– Но мы не можем двигаться с такой черепашьей скоростью, – с улыбкой заметил Имс. – Я готов признать, что в твоих словах есть правда, и поверь, для меня это огромный шаг. Но мне нужно с этим разобраться, и без рецептов твоего врача, если можно.   
– И как?   
– Мне нужен ПЭСИВ.  
– ПЭСИВ? – переспросил Роберт.  
– И три ампулы сомнацина, на час каждая, – добавил Имс. – Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
– Понимаю. Но зачем?   
– Чтобы добраться до собственной памяти.

Имс внимательно следил за лицом Роберта. Если он ему откажет, что это будет значить? Что действительно ведется какая-то игра? Что Роберт хочет помешать Имсу узнать кое-что важное? Или он просто не доверяет ему? 

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Роберт.  
– Хорошо? – переспросил Имс, с трудом веря своим ушам. 

Роберт нахмурился:

– Мне это не нравится. Но если ты так уверен…  
– Ты никому не скажешь, что я его просил?   
– Доктору Тайлеру стоило бы знать.

Это в планы не входило. Некое внутреннее чутье, к которому Имс привык прислушиваться, подсказывало: Роберт на его стороне, что бы он там ни творил. А вот Тайлеру, человеку, из-за которого Имс два месяца провел, как сомнамбула, он категорически не доверял.

– Давай так. Я попробую все исправить сам. Но если использую три ампулы, а в моей голове ничего не прояснится, ты расскажешь доктору, и я буду пить все, что он пропишет.

Роберт откинулся на спинку стула и с улыбкой покачал головой.

– А я уже и забыл, как ты умеешь торговаться, – сказал он. – Видимо, таблетки действительно что-то в тебе подавляли. Ладно. Я принесу тебе ПЭСИВ и ампулы.

Имс был готов расцеловать его. В буквальном смысле. Но он только хлопнул себя по ляжкам, громко звякнув цепями.

– Поужинаем? – спросил Роберт, поднимая крышку со своей тарелки.  
– Да, давай, – согласился Имс.

***

После пессимистических рассуждений Пака Артур не надеялся скоро увидеть Фишера. Поэтому удивился, столкнувшись с ним нос к носу. Он выходил из кухни с чашкой кофе, а тот как раз влетел в приемную. До начала рабочего дня оставалось полчаса, Сара с Паком еще не пришли, так что некому было его представить. 

– Вы кто? – спросил Фишер.  
– Ваш новый секретарь, – сказал Артур, замерев на месте прямо с чашкой в руках. – Артур Дювье.  
– Кто вас нанял?  
– Питер Браунинг.  
– Ясно, – сказал Фишер. Он задумался на мгновение. – Зайди ко мне, – сказал он и направился к кабинету.

Артур двинулся было за ним, но вовремя вспомнил о правилах. Он быстро зашел на кухню и налил свежего кофе. На блюдце рядом с чашкой положил два трюфеля. Потом он подхватил ежедневник и вошел в кабинет. Здесь Артур еще не был. В отсутствие Фишера его кабинет стоял запертым, и ходить туда запрещалось. Артур поставил чашку на стол и с любопытством осмотрелся.

Этот кабинет был не вполне рабочим местом. Большой дубовый стол поражал пустотой: кроме письменных принадлежностей и селектора для связи с секретарями, на нем не было ничего. Впрочем, если Фишер предпочитал работать дома, то основная аппаратура и документы, вероятно, находились там. 

Роберт стоял у окна, сложив руки за спиной. Увидев Артура, он повернулся.

– Хотите сегодня пойти куда-нибудь, сэр? – спросил тот, открывая ежедневник. – В центре открылась выставка. Они прислали вам приглашение.  
– Нет. – Фишер сел за стол. – Откуда ты? – спросил он.  
– Простите?  
– Тебя нанял Питер Браунинг. Где он тебя нашел? Ты из его департамента?  
– А, нет, сэр, он просто провел собеседование. Вас не было на месте, так что пришлось ему.

Фишер продолжал буравить его взглядом.

– Видимо, мистер Браунинг считал, что вам срочно необходим помощник. Теперь-то я вижу, что все было не так срочно.

Артур улыбнулся, пытаясь свести все к шутке, но Фишер его не поддержал, и он решил перейти на деловой тон.

– Я окончил бизнес-школу и два года работал в архитектурном бюро помощником начальника, – отчеканил он.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Фишер. Он немного замялся, раздумывая, стоит ли давать Артуру поручение, но все же решился. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

 

7  
– Конечно. – Артур щелкнул ручкой, приготовившись записывать.  
– Не надо это отмечать,– сказал Фишер. Он достал свою чековую книжку и выписал чек. – Обналичь его,– велел он, протягивая листок Артуру. – Потом позвонишь вот по этому телефону, – он дал Артуру сложенную вдвое записку. – Скажешь, что тебе нужны три дозы. Подъедешь, куда тебе велят, заберешь ампулы и привезешь мне сюда. Никуда не заезжай и никому не говори, куда и зачем отправляешься. 

Артур мельком взглянул на сумму в чеке, но не успел поразиться ее размерам, потому что увидел телефон, написанный на листке. Лишь с большим трудом он удержался, чтобы не уронить челюсть. 

– Гюго Лафит? – спросил он, не сумев остановить себя. – Сэр, вы хотите купить сомнацин?

Фишер, до этого смотревший на Артура довольно отрешенно, вдруг насторожился. Его губы сжались в твердую линию

– Это довольно простая догадка, потому что Лафит продает только сомнацин, – быстро пояснил Артур. – И знаете, вот на эту сумму, – он поднял чек, – можно купить ведро той бодяги, которую он делает в своей лаборатории. За три дозы это переплата космических масштабов. 

Фишер все еще смотрел на него, нехорошо прищурившись, и Артур понимал, что его слова могли стать величайшей оплошностью. С другой стороны, если правильно разыграть карту, то можно было бы обратить ситуацию в свою пользу и в кратчайшие сроки стать доверенным лицом Фишера.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – сказал он с ноткой паники в голосе. – Мне нужна эта работа. С дримшерингом не так-то просто завязать. Я выбрал это место, поскольку мне говорили, что здесь нет ни одной свободной минуты. А это как раз то, что мне надо.

Фишер отвел взгляд и принялся барабанить пальцами по столу. Артур молчал, ожидая его приговора.

– Мне нужен сомнацин на три часа, – сказал наконец Фишер. – Мне все равно, где ты его достанешь, но ты обязан уложиться в эту сумму, и вещество должно быть чистым. У тебя время до полудня. Успеешь – останешься здесь работать.

Артур кивнул и хотел уйти, но Фишер его остановил.

– Я не закончил, – холодно сказал он. – Я повторяю, об этом никто не должен знать. Ни твои коллеги, ни Питер Браунинг. Скажешь кому-нибудь – и не сможешь работать не только в этой компании, но и во многих других.  
– Я понял, – ровно ответил Артур и, не оборачиваясь, пошел к выходу.

В приемной уже собирались его коллеги. С кухни доносился звон посуды, а Сара ждала у кабинета, словно гончая, почуявшая добычу. 

– Мистер Фишер здесь? – спросила она, когда Артур вышел.  
– Да, с половины восьмого, – ответил он.

И, не давая никаких объяснений, забрал ключи от машины и поспешно направился к лифтам. Коббу он позвонил, когда парковался у банка. 

– Фишер сегодня заявился, – сказал он. – И угадай, что? Ему нужен сомнацин.  
– Хм… Ну, в целом это не так уж странно. Мы знаем, что он тренирует свое подсознание.   
– Только в данный момент это, может, не только для тренировки.  
– Да, понимаю.  
– И он покупает его у Гюго Лафита!

Кобб засмеялся.

– Что смешного?  
– Ты так возмущен, как будто это преступление.  
– Ты же знаешь, что он производит.  
– Ну да, не высший сорт. Но Лафит умеет соблюдать интересы клиентов и держать язык за зубами. Такие, как Фишер, должны это ценить.

Артур не намеревался спорить с Коббом. Тому нравились все без исключения – или он слишком умело скрывал свои истинные чувства. 

– У тебя остался лабораторный? – спросил Артур. – Мне нужно на три часа.   
– Да.  
– Я заеду. 

Уже у Кобба Артур позволил себе выдохнуть и даже выпить чашку кофе. До назначенного Фишером срока оставалось еще добрых два часа, а ампулы с чистейшим сомнацином уже были у него в руках. Лабораторное вещество, синтезированное на аппаратах Пентагона, отличалось от препаратов всех химиков идеальными пропорциями. Для каких бы целей его ни использовали, Фишер останется доволен.

– Сколько у тебя еще осталось? – спросил Артур, рассматривая ампулу на свету.  
– Суток на пять.

Артур отвлекся от созерцания янтарной жидкости и уставился на Кобба.

– А ты хорошо запасся!  
– Все зависит от аппетитов твоего нового шефа. Если он будет просить часто, то закончатся даже мои запасы.   
– Он не будет. Я собираюсь вытащить Имса, и быстро.  
– Это если он хочет, чтобы его вытаскивали.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кобб пожал плечами.

– У Фишера, скорее всего, есть собственный ПЭСИВ, есть сновидец-имитатор, а теперь и сомнацин, – Кобб кивнул на ампулы в руках Артура. – Очевидно, он планирует погружение, причем с конкретной целью. Для ее достижения он мог предложить Имсу сделку.

Артур задумался над этими словами. Фишеру, конечно, было что предложить Имсу, начиная от денег и заканчивая свободой. 

– И что он хочет? У «Фишер-Морроу» нет никаких проблем. Они не нуждаются в шпионаже.  
– Если он каким-то образом узнал о внедрении и участии в нем Имса, он вполне может потребовать от него обратить ситуацию.  
– Логично, – проговорил Артур.

Он видел собственными глазами, что реальной работой сейчас занимается только команда Браунинга. Фишер устранился от дел. Сделал ли он это по требованию Браунинга или по собственной воле, чтобы ненароком не развалить свое наследство неудачными решениями, – в любом случае его вряд ли устраивал такой расклад. Мог ли Имс согласиться на подобную сделку? Почему бы и нет? Он легко согласился на невозможное дело с внедрением – просто из интереса и за хороший куш. Ликвидация последствий внедрения была столь же невозможной затеей, а Фишеру было что предложить. И, судя по звонку Имса, речь шла даже не о деньгах, а как минимум о его свободе. 

Артур уехал от Кобба в большом раздрае и с еще большей решимостью вытащить Имса. В офис он вернулся даже раньше, чем требовал Фишер. Ни Пака, ни Сары в приемной не было, а дверь в кабинет стояла приоткрытой. Оттуда доносились приглушенные голоса, и Артур неслышно подошел поближе, чтобы послушать. 

– Роберт, тебе необходимо быть там, – сказал один голос.

Браунинг.

– Я не могу, Питер, ты же знаешь.  
– Да куда он денется-то?  
– Дело не в этом. У нас наметился некий прогресс, и я не хочу оставлять его сейчас. Ты же знаешь, как долго я ждал хоть каких-то сдвигов.

Браунинг вздохнул:

– Карлайл ждет встречи с тобой. Если тебя не будет, он может решить, что мы хотим его кинуть – и псу под хвост все наши старания.   
– Питер, он политик, а им всегда нужны деньги на их кампании. Он не откажется от сотрудничества только потому, что я не поговорю с ним лично. В конце концов, я могу ему позвонить.  
– Подумай еще, – сказал Браунинг.

Скрипнуло кресло, и Артур бесшумно отступил на кухню, чтобы не попасться Браунингу на глаза. Дождавшись, пока тот исчезнет из вида, Артур вошел в кабинет. Фишер сидел за столом, откинувшись в кресле, и читал что-то на планшете. Заметив Артура, он чуть не подскочил.

– Ты встретил?.. – Фишер указал на дверь.  
– Мистер Браунинг меня не видел, – заверил его Артур.

Фишер заметно расслабился, и Артур положил перед ним черный футляр.

– Здесь то, что вы просили.

Фишер отрыл футляр, бросил взгляд на содержимое и поднялся, явно не собираясь задерживаться здесь ни на минуту. 

– Вам что-нибудь еще нужно? – спросил Артур.

Роберт едва заметно мотнул головой, но потом все-таки обернулся к нему. 

– Скажи моему шоферу, что я спускаюсь. Пусть ждет меня у главного входа.

Артур проводил его взглядом. Однако Фишер очень торопится! Неужели он собрался использовать все три ампулы сегодня же? И что тогда будет с Имсом?

 

8  
***

Роберт принес ПЭСИВ и сомнацин уже на следующий день после их разговора. 

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Имс. – Я постараюсь сделать все быстро.

Роберт кивнул. Он был не слишком доволен планами Имса, однако не отговаривал его. Он вообще ничего не говорил, пока они ели, и в конце концов Имс подумал, что стоит его как-то взбодрить.

– Все будет в порядке, – сказал он, сам не зная, что имеет в виду.

Роберт поднял на него взгляд и снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. Имс вытянул ногу под столом и коснулся ступней его колена. Роберт сразу вскинулся, глядя на него во все глаза.

– Что? – спросил Имс. – Тебе можно меня трогать, а мне тебя нельзя?

Роберт поначалу растерялся, но потом взял себя в руки и отложил приборы.

– Можно, конечно. Просто у меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе не хочется… трогать меня. Или чтобы я тебя трогал. И, наверное, мне стоит извиниться за ту ночь.

Имс опешил. Он хотел только, чтобы Роберт не грузился по поводу их маленького заговора, и не ожидал, что разговор свернет на такую скользкую тему. А Роберт, вероятно, решил, что Имс ждет чего-то посерьезнее мимолетных извинений, и стал говорить:

– Я просто не думал… Мне так плохо без тебя, без наших разговоров, без твоего присутствия. Я хожу по дому, и мне все время кажется, что ты выйдешь из-за угла. Я привык спать с тобой, просыпаться с тобой. И мне казалось, что наше влечение друг к другу – уже нечто неизменное.

Имсу вспомнилось утро после побега. Желание разрывало его на части, и даже сейчас, когда оно уже утихло, Имс не понимал, как его истолковать. Но он пока ничего не выяснил и просто не знал, что сказать. У него не было для Роберта ни объяснений, ни утешений.

– Послушай, – проговорил он. – Я не виню тебя, ладно? В том сексе, по крайней мере. Спишем его на состояние аффекта. Нас обоих. Договорились?

Роберт выдохнул и даже чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Имс принял это как согласие.

– Ты придешь завтра? – спросил он.  
– Конечно.  
– К этому времени я уже буду что-то знать.

Роберт опустил голову. Наверное, он хотел этого и боялся одновременно. И Имс понимал его, как никогда.

После того, как Роберт ушел, а слуги убрали посуду, Имс достал ПЭСИВ. Кобб в свое время рассказывал, как можно добраться до собственной памяти. Система была такой же, как с сейфами объектов. Загружаешь в ПЭСИВ пустой макет и засыпаешь. В отсутствие запрограммированной архитектуры подсознание само создает здания, комнаты или сейфы, наполненные воспоминаниями. Твоя задача только открывать двери и смотреть, где что находится. Можно было, конечно, и самому все раскладывать. Кобб объяснял, как это делать, и Имс не сомневался, что у него-то все психозы наверняка тщательно пронумерованы и разложены по полочкам. Знать бы, что такое пригодится, он бы слушал Кобба внимательнее. 

Имс решил не использовать сразу часовую ампулу. Он поставил таймер на десять минут: этого должно было хватить, чтобы осмотреться. Имс нажал кнопку и провалился в сон.

Систематизацией тут, конечно, и не пахло. Имс оказался посреди огромного ночного клуба. Гремела музыка, вокруг кружили лица, большинство из которых казались Имсу знакомыми. Бармен заметил его и кивнул куда-то в сторону, где начинались приватные помещения.

Имс направился в указанном направлении. Проекции не мешали, расступаясь перед ним, словно волны. Вышибала, наблюдавший за порядком, поднял перед Имсом занавеску, пропуская его в узкий, душный коридор. На полу лежал красный ковер, побитый молью, и стоял одуряющий запах вина, секса и марихуаны. Имс хмыкнул: не так он представлял себе свой Дворец Разума. Однако этим можно было заняться и позже. Он двинулся к первой двери. Ручка подалась легко, и Имс встал на пороге, рассматривая открывшуюся перед глазами сценку. Их первая встреча с Юсуфом. Не очень удачная – отведав неправильную смесь, Имс блевал дальше, чем видел. Стоило тогда насторожиться, наверное.

Имс заглянул в следующую комнату. Армейская сценка, ничего интересного, кроме того, что Имс тогда понял, как ему нравится наращивать мускулатуру. Он пошел дальше. Коридор не был прямым – разветвлялся, имел тупики и ниши. Имс сворачивал, куда бог на душу положит, и открывал все новые и новые двери. Некоторые воспоминания веселили его, при виде других он не понимал, зачем это помнит, на третьих – удивлялся, как мог позабыть такое. И да, тут явно не мешало бы прибраться. 

Но никаких подсказок про Роберта Имс так и не нашел.

Уже давно не было слышно музыки из бара. Имс не представлял, как будет возвращаться, потому что не следил за бесконечными поворотами. Он решил просто дождаться, когда его время выйдет, и придумать какой-нибудь другой способ действий. 

Имс снова повернул и оказался в тупике. На вид он не отличался от всех прочих, только дверь, которой он заканчивался, была железной, с несколькими массивными засовами. Имс откинул все задвижки и с любопытством повернул ручку. Дверь не поддалась. Он подергал сильнее. Безрезультатно. 

Это уже было интересно.

Имс извлек из кармана набор отмычек. С замками пришлось повозиться, но это уже было делом принципа. Имс только ругал себя, что слишком много времени потерял, разглядывая посторонние воспоминания. Если его вскоре выбросит, как ему снова найти эту дверь?

Последний замок наконец поддался, Имс распахнул дверь, и ему в лицо ударил шквальный ветер с холодным дождем. Он шагнул вперед, жмурясь от дневного света. Вокруг была пустынная городская набережная. Имс помотал головой, не понимая, что тут такого можно прятать, как вдруг его внимание привлекли красно-синие огни на дальнем мосту. Одно из его заграждений было выломано, и вокруг уже собрались полицейские машины. 

И тут Имс узнал это место. Их сон, первый уровень во время внедрения. Их фургон рухнул с того моста… Имс повернулся, глядя на берег. А здесь они с Робертом выбрались из воды и сели на камни, чтобы отдышаться. Имс подошел к краю тротуара, заглядывая вниз, на песчаный скос, но никого не увидел. Только от камней, на которых они сидели, к тротуару тянулись два ряда следов, уже почти размытых дождем. 

Имс нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы они уходили отсюда. Фактически он ничего не помнил: после того, как Роберт, сидя рядом с ним, сказал, что нужно менять свою жизнь, Имс счел задачу выполненной. Следующее его воспоминание – он просыпается в самолете.

Имс прошел немного вперед, до ближайшего перекрестка, и встал, не представляя, куда они – он сам и Фишер – могли деться. Он уже был готов свернуть наугад, как вдруг увидел себя: сгорбившись под струями беспощадного дождя, его двойник быстро шел по улице, прижимая к себе бумажный пакет из супермаркета.

Имс встал, как вкопанный. Он был на виду и не очень хорошо представлял, как вести себя в собственных воспоминаниях, так что просто постарался не привлекать к себе внимания. Дождавшись, пока двойник свернет за угол, он бросился за ним. 

Они пришли к обычному мотелю, из тех, где можно снять комнату на долгий срок. Невзрачное двухэтажное здание, ряды белых дверей с номерками. Его двойник поднялся по металлической лестнице на второй этаж и отпер дверь двадцать восьмого номера. Имс выждал пару минут и поднялся следом. Дверь соседнего номера была открыта и подперта тележкой горничной. Имс быстро стащил пару полотенец и сконцентрировался, чтобы принять облик пожилой мексиканки. Это был костюмчик из стандартного набора, но Имс надеялся, что его двойник сейчас не обратит на это внимания. Перед тем как войти, он усмехнулся. Вот себя самого ему еще дурить не приходилось. 

Он постучался и хрипловатым голосом крикнул: «Чистые полотенца!» И решительно распахнул дверь.

 

9  
Первым он увидел Роберта в грубом халате горчичного цвета, сидящего по-турецки на одной из кроватей. Он рылся в пакете, который только что принес двойник Имса. На второй кровати, спиной к Имсу, сидел сам его двойник. Он был в одних боксерах и усиленно растирался полотенцем. На полу была кучей свалена мокрая одежда – Роберта и Имса вперемежку. 

Фишер вытащил из пакета стаканчики с кофе и посмотрел на горничную.

– Повесьте в ванную, – сказал он, кивнув на чистые полотенца в ее руках.

Имс проскользнул в ванную, закинул полотенца на перегородку душевой кабины и осторожно выглянул в щель приоткрытой двери. Его двойник уже пересел на кровать к Роберту. Они пили дымящийся кофе, грея руки о пластиковые стаканчики. В сознании Имса пронеслось мимолетное воспоминание о ледяной воде и пронизывающем ветре на берегу. Какое-то время адреналин в крови делал все это неважным.

– Ну что, попробуем? – спросил двойник у Роберта.  
– Ты прямо сейчас хочешь? – скептически отозвался тот.  
– А что время терять? Это классно.  
– Не забывай, у меня есть кое-какой опыт, – с улыбкой заметил Роберт.  
– И судя по твоему тону, ты все делал неправильно.

Двойник забрал из рук Роберта стакан.

И тут Имс увидел кое-что, заставившее его похолодеть. На второй кровати, там, где только что сидел его двойник, стоял ПЭСИВ. Аппарат был открыт и готов к работе, оставалось только подсоединиться и нажать кнопку. 

Но где они его взяли? ПЭСИВ Артура был в фургоне. Может быть, сильное течение выбросило аппарат на берег, и они с Робертом по какой-то причине решили воспользоваться им? Но для чего? Имс этого совершенно не помнил.

Нужно было уходить, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Имс понятия не имел, как ведут себя воспоминания в случае угрозы. Выйдя из номера, он прислонился к стенке и посмотрел на наручные часы. Его время было на исходе. 

Проснувшись и выдернув иглу из запястья, Имс еще некоторое время лежал неподвижно. Как он раньше об этом не подумал? Ведь их работа на первом уровне заняла всего несколько часов вместо отпущенной недели. Но смесь Юсуфа продержала их во сне все 10 часов, так что они все же провели эти семь дней вдвоем с Робертом. И если все это время они спали, погруженные в разделенный сон… 

Имс тяжело поднялся, сел на кровати и уже привычным жестом начал разминать запястья. Он знал одно упражнение, довольно полезное для сновидцев. Оно тренировало разум убирать ненужные воспоминания на периферию. Это было необходимо, чтобы не словить какую-нибудь шизу – если, к примеру, клиент окажется нестабилен. Или на случай, если попадется такой партнер, как Кобб – с разумом, инфицированным собственными бреднями.

В то же время Имс знал, что для людей, которые учатся защищать свой разум, обязательным пунктом программы является навык запоминания своих снов. Их тренируют фиксировать все мелочи, чтобы потом они могли досконально воспроизвести сновидение и понять, как было совершено ограбление и что именно украдено. 

Конечно же, Имс учился забывать, а Роберт, естественно, учился помнить. Неделя на первом уровне означала год на втором. Если они все это время спали, значит, они провели во сне маленькую жизнь. И Роберт все еще живет ею. 

В самолете, насколько Имс помнил, Роберт был полностью погружен в себя и наверняка ошарашен резкой сменой обстановки. Возможно, напоминание о смерти отца на некоторое время вернуло его к реальности. Но постепенно воспоминания из сна вытеснили настоящие, и он стал считать их частью своей жизни наяву. Имс пока не видел иных объяснений.

Другое дело, что Роберт жил не в вакууме. Он не был одиноким, никому не известным человеком, который может запереться в своей конуре и годами сходить с ума. Его окружало множество людей, которые должны были заметить, что он явно не в себе, и забить тревогу. Неужели психологи не вправили ему мозг? Или же его воспоминания о жизни во сне были настолько яркими и важными для него, что подсознание не захотело расставаться с ними? С этим нужно было разобраться.

***

Имс снова подключился к ПЭСИВу, на этот раз поставив побольше времени. Он быстро добрался до мотельного номера, выждал минут пятнадцать и зашел внутрь. Его двойник и Роберт уже спали. 

Имс внимательно изучил показатели на ПЭСИВе. Таймер был выставлен на нулях – значит, они собирались спать, пока их не выбросит. 

– Ну, супер, – процедил Имс, злясь на себя. 

И о чем он только думал? О том, что такое мог предложить Роберт, он даже не помышлял.

Он пододвинул поближе единственное в номере кресло, выставил на дополнительном таймере время для себя – пять минут – и вытянул еще одни провод, подсоединяясь ко сну. 

Имс оказался на газоне перед фонтаном, от которого во все стороны летели брызги. Он узнал этот фонтан – видел во время побега. Имс обернулся. Перед ним возвышался особняк в испанском стиле. Он засунул руки в карманы и двинулся по дорожке, намереваясь как следует рассмотреть и дом, и прилегающий парк. Он немногое успел увидеть наяву, ведь тогда была практически ночь, но знал, что все выглядело в точности так же. 

Планируя проникновение, он ненароком задавался вопросом, кто был архитектором этого сна. Сам Имс точно не стал бы ничего проектировать, и хотя он не знал наверняка о навыках Роберта в этой области, однако насчет него тоже сомневался. Но теперь было очевидно, что никакого архитектора и не было: Роберт просто воссоздал по памяти собственный дом. И это как раз многое объясняло. Целая локация, состоящая из реальных деталей, – любой сновидец скажет, что это безумие! А если вы провели в таком месте целый год на глубоком уровне сна… 

– Я представлял его по-другому, – громко сказали совсем рядом.

Имс тут же узнал собственный голос. Он прильнул к стене особняка и осторожно заглянул за угол. В саду, перед распахнутыми стеклянными дверями, ведущими в кабинет, стояли его двойник и Роберт.

– И как же? – спросил последний.  
– Ну… – двойник окинул взглядом дом. – Мне казалось, что у тебя будет дом в стиле хай-тек. Что-нибудь вмонтированное в скалу, из стекла, железа и неправильных углов. А это немного… – Имс сделал неопределенный жест, – старомодно.

– Я люблю классику, – улыбнувшись, сказал Роберт.   
– Да неужели? – спросил Имс, шагая к нему и обнимая сзади.  
– В чем-то же нужно соблюдать традиции.

Роберт легко откинулся, позволяя двойнику прижать себя крепче. 

Имс отпрянул, хотя ему легко было представить, как он целует Роберта в шею и толкает его в кабинет, прохладный после жары на улице. Он пошел в противоположную сторону. 

Дом в испанском стиле был очень большим. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы просто обойти его по периметру. Но вместе с тем здесь было очень уютно. Стены были сделаны из белого мрамора с розовыми прожилками, из-за чего в лучах солнца особняк просто сиял. Парк тоже был очень светлым. Много белых цветов делали его похожим на облако, а от свежего ветра с моря дышалось легко и свободно. 

Осмотрев дом со всех сторон, Имс решил, что нужно вернуться к наблюдению за собой и Робертом. На этот раз он постарался замаскироваться получше. Выбрав одну из своих личин, он уже по ходу перевоплощения внес во внешность пару изменений, чтобы двойник принял его за стандартную проекцию. Закончив, он посмотрел на свое отражение в одном из окон. Перед ним был мужчина-латиноамериканец, чуть старше среднего возраста, в свободной одежде садовника – самая непримечательная фигура, какую только можно представить.

Имс вернулся к кабинету и, делая вид, что подстригает розовые кусты, заглянул внутрь. Он был готов увидеть, что угодно, но они с Робертом, кажется, просто разговаривали, сидя в больших креслах у окна. Точнее, его двойник что-то говорил, а Роберт слушал его, подперев голову кулаком. Имс подошел поближе. 

И тут его вытолкнуло из сна. Имс очнулся в мотеле. Вокруг царила тишина, Роберт и двойник спали, улыбаясь во сне. По оконному стеклу монотонно барабанил дождь. Имс глубоко вздохнул и отправился в ванную. Ополоснув лицо, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. 

– Ну что, вляпался? – спросил он свое отражение. – Красавчик!

Имс обтер лицо ладонью и вернулся в комнату. Судя по его наручным часам, у него было еще немного времени до окончательного выброса. Он опустился в кресло рядом со спящими, но снова подключаться к ним не торопился. Он не был уверен, что готов наблюдать свою счастливую жизнь с Робертом. Слишком долго он считал все слова Фишера бредом, и чтобы признать его правоту, требовалось определенное усилие воли.

 

10  
Двойник неожиданно дернулся на кровати. Имс напрягся, ожидая, что тот сейчас проснется, но он все еще спал, только его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а руки подрагивали. Несомненно, происходило что-то важное. Не медля, Имс вытянул из аппарата провод и вставил иглу себе в запястье.

В поместье была ночь – жаркая, душная. Имс стоял посреди холла. Он засмотрелся на колонны: после переделки они стали светлее, и Имс подумал, что ему так действительно больше нравится. Там, наяву, холл выглядел лучше.

Вдалеке хлопнула дверь, и Имс увидел себя, выходящего из библиотеки. Он отпрянул, спрятавшись за колонну в холле. Его двойник медленно шел к выходу, и Имс был уверен, что тот вышел от Роберта. Что-то случилось. Точно что-то случилось! Некоторое время Имс размышлял, куда же ему податься — следить за собой или пойти посмотреть, что там делает Роберт.

В конце концов он выбрал себя. Выйдя на улицу, Имс успел заметить, что двойник направляется к эвкалиптовой роще, прямо к морю. Стараясь соблюдать приличную дистанцию, Имс двинулся следом. У гранитной лестницы двойник свернул левее и пошел не по дорожке, а между деревьев. 

Там обрыв, вспомнил Имс. 

Роща заметно поредела. Двойник подошел к самому краю, а Имс застыл метрах в ста от него, там, где тонкие деревца еще могли обеспечить ему какую-никакую защиту. 

Двойник стоял над обрывом долго, и Имс решил, что он собирался броситься вниз и выйти из сна. Это было бы логично. Зачем еще ему стоять там? Не рассветом же он собирался любоваться!

И вдруг двойник вытащил что-то из кармана и заученным движением подбросил в воздух. Тотем. Имс понял это, даже не видя его четко. Он всегда носил фишку в правом кармане брюк. Двойник подкинул ее еще несколько раз, а потом неожиданно швырнул прямо в море.

Имс открыл рот от удивления. Это было… невозможно. На его часах пискнул сигнал – время кончалось. Двойник все еще стоял на обрыве, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Имс видел его профиль – на лице двойника было полное умиротворение. И, кажется, он действительно решил дождаться рассвета.

***

Роберт влетел в приемную в девять утра. Никто из помощников его не ждал. Пак неспешно листал почту, Сара говорила по телефону с кем-то из родственников, Артур изучал карту баз данных, прикидывая, как можно было бы влезть в базу по персоналу. Все спокойно пили кофе, не мешая друг другу и настраиваясь на долгий день. Так что когда Фишер появился на пороге, все на секунду замерли. 

– Доброе утро, сэр, – среагировала первой Сара.

Артур заметил, что Пак бросил недовольный взгляд в ее сторону. 

– Браунинг заходил? – спросил Фишер.

– Нет, сэр. Он на совещании.

– Совещании?

– Да, оно началось пятнадцать минут назад.

– М-м-м.

Фишер прошел к себе, и Артур, поднявшись, отправился делать ему кофе. Когда он зашел в кабинет, Фишер отрешенно листал на планшете биржевые сводки. Артур поставил перед ним чашку.

– Займетесь чем-нибудь сегодня вечером? – спросил Артур, уже заранее зная, каким будет ответ.

– Нет, – сказал Фишер, не отрываясь от планшета. 

– Как вам препарат? 

Фишер посмотрел на него.

– Все в порядке? – уточнил Артур.

– Да. Да, все нормально, – растерянно проговорил Фишер.

Он положил планшет на стол и, взяв чашку, вышел из приемной.

– Сара, где у Браунинга совещание?

– В большой переговорной, на 21 этаже.

– Пойду послушаю, как там дела, – сообщил Фишер и неторопливо направился к лифту.

Артур посмотрел на стол, не веря своим глазам. Фишер оставил свой планшет. Не запароленный! Дверь кабинета была открыта, а в приемной переговаривались Сара с Паком, но упускать такой шанс Артур не собирался. Он прошествовал на кухню, взял салфетки и невозмутимо вернулся обратно, сделав вид, что хочет протереть стол. Попутно вставил в планшет кодер, считывающий пароли. Их меняли раз в сутки, но этого должно было хватить. 

Вернувшись на свое место, он загородился собственным ноутбуком и влез в базу персонала. До начала всей этой непонятной чехарды личным помощником Фишера числился Майк Дорф. Он проработал на одном месте больше пяти лет, что многое означало для такой позиции. Обычно с этой работы уходили, едва подворачивалась возможность. Но Майк никуда не стремился, не писал заявлений о переводе или повышениях, а судя по бухгалтерским сметам и бонусам, Фишер был им доволен. Такая же картина складывалась и с двумя другими помощниками. Дэн Корвин, занимавший место Сары, работал с Робертом около четырех лет. И практически одновременно с ним, с разницей в какой-то месяц, к штату присоединилась Синди Даллас. То есть они начали работать с Фишером еще до смерти его отца и все время оставались рядом, что свидетельствовало о большой преданности. И вдруг в один день все трое увольняются и поступают на работу в резиденцию – в качестве кого? Артур сначала даже подумал, что ошибся, когда увидел – в качестве обычных слуг.

Артур находил только одно объяснение: в поместье Фишера шла работа, которую тот мог доверить только очень надежным людям. И эти надежные люди были готовы сделать ради него, что угодно. 

Он прекрасно их понимал. Если работаешь с человеком, проводя с ним большую часть суток, зная все его привычки, слабости, достоинства, то поневоле сближаешься с ним. Считаешь его другом или даже своей семьей. А потом узнаешь, что некто или нечто причинил твоему близкому человеку вред. Артуру не нужно было представлять, что сделал бы он сам, поскольку этот опыт у него и так был. А вот эти люди просто забыли про свои карьеры и пошли на самую примитивную работу, чтобы помочь Фишеру… отомстить? Или сделать... что?

Артур оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на Сару с Паком. Вряд ли они имели тут хоть какое-то значение. Их, да и его самого, взяли как прикрытие для всего остального бизнес-мира, чтобы изобразить работу в штате президента компании.

– Эй, Артур, – позвала Сара.

– Да?

– Тебе уже следовало бы озаботиться ланчем для мистера Фишера. 

Артур нахмурился. Фишер не давал никаких распоряжений на этот счет, но местные порядки для него были пока не совсем ясны. Так что он открыл ежедневник в надежде найти подсказку. В записях Майка были два лос-анджелесских ресторана, из которых тот заказывал еду, если Фишер оставался на обед в офисе. 

– Ну хорошо, – сказал Артур. – Найду ему что-нибудь.

Сара и Пак проводили его удивленными взглядами.

Артур знал рестораны, в которых закупался Майк. Сам он бывал там редко, и не по причине заоблачных цен, а просто потому, что еда там ему не очень нравилась. Он почти уже решил свернуть к одному из них, как вдруг ему в голову пришла одна идея. Все его изыскания не многого стоили, если он не сможет добраться до Имса. А для этого ему, как минимум, нужно заставить Фишера работать с ним, давать ему какие-то поручения. Он думал, что инцидент с сомнацином уже обеспечил ему интерес шефа, но сегодня тот снова весь в себе и своих мыслях и смотрит на него, как на пустое место. Артур крутанул руль и поехал к «Маленькому Китаю». 

Он вернулся в офис через час. Фишер уже был у себя в кабинете.

– Где ты бродишь? – прошипела Сара. – Он уже двадцать минут как вернулся!

– Спрашивал меня?

– Нет, но…

Не дослушав ее, Артур повернулся и пошел на кухню. Он вытряхнул еду из коробок на тарелку, залил прилагавшимся соусом и понес все это в кабинет. Фишер сидел за столом, равнодушно листая что-то на планшете. Когда Артур поставил перед ним тарелку, он удивленно воззрился на него.

– Это что?

– Ваш обед, сэр.

– Я не просил.

– Да, но сейчас время обеда.

– И в любом случае – что это такое?

– Это вонтоны с креветками и жареной лапшой. Из небольшого китайского ресторанчика неподалеку.

Фишер устало вздохнул:

– Мне казалось, у тебя должно быть где-то записано, в каких местах заказывать еду.

– Я подумал, вы захотите попробовать что-нибудь новое. Этот ресторан принадлежит семье, которая готовит уже несколько поколений. Чем крепче семейные традиции, тем лучше продукт. С этим вы должны согласиться.

Артур вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Он не был уверен, что не перегнул палку. Но быть послушным мальчиком, оказывается, не такая уж легкая работа, а ведь тут, считай, тепличные условия. Он пошел на кухню. Себе он взял в ресторане пельмени со свининой и теперь съел их стоя, прямо из коробки, запивая минералкой. 

Когда он вернулся на свое рабочее место, на селекторе горел красный огонек, показывающий, что его вызывают. Сара недовольно поджала губы и молча мотнула головой в сторону кабинета. Пак едва заметно усмехнулся. Он, видимо, был рад, что хоть кто-то побеждает Сару в борьбе за внимание шефа.

На столе стояла пустая тарелка. Фишер сидел, повернувшись спиной к двери, и читал какую-то статью.

– Вкусно? – спросил Артур.

Ему, наверное, следовало бы просто забрать посуду и удалиться, но он решил, что раз уж начал тормошить шефа, то нужно идти до конца. 

Фишер покосился на него через плечо:

– Да, неплохо.

– Если хотите, я могу привезти вам домой на ужин их пекинскую утку. Я клянусь, что такой вы не попробуете даже в самом Китае.

– Нет, – коротко бросил Фишер, снова уставившись в статью.

Артур сдержал вздох. Сколько же времени может понадобиться, чтобы привести его в чувство? Если они будут двигаться такими темпами, и впрямь придется подсыпать ему что-нибудь в кофе, а потом лично отвезти в поместье. Артур решил, что попробует еще раз, а потом так и поступит. 

 

11  
***

Весь день Имса терзал единственный вопрос: какого хрена он выбросил тотем? То есть цель была очевидна – он собирался забыть, что спит. Но почему? Разумеется, у него не было причин жаловаться на этот сон: беспечная жизнь, слуги, исполняющие все его желания, красивый любовник… Имс даже мог предположить, что Роберт действительно был хорош. Но ведь этого недостаточно, чтобы он решил настолько забыться! Чтобы привязать его к какому-то месту, хорошего секса и дорогих шмоток было мало. Оставался только один ответ: он остался ради чего-то особенного. Или ради кого-то особенного. Роберт был так уверен, что они вместе. Мог ли Имс действительно выбрать его вместо реальности?

На следующий день за ужином Имс смотрел на него, словно видел в первый раз. Он рассматривал его лицо, стараясь понять, могло ли быть так на самом деле.

Роберт не начинал разговор. Он ел свой салат, не поднимая на Имса глаз, словно не хотел слышать плохих новостей.

– Роберт, – позвал Имс и, дождавшись, когда тот посмотрит на него, спросил: – Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
– Конечно. А ты нет?

Имс отрицательно покачал головой. Роберт снова опустил взгляд в тарелку, и он добавил:

– Ты не расскажешь? 

Роберт отложил приборы и сложил руки на столе, словно школьник.

– Это было на похоронах моего отца. Все бросали цветы в могилу, и я отошел в сторону, чтобы дать людям место. Ты подошел ко мне и сказал, что ты журналист и хочешь взять у меня интервью.  
– И ты согласился?  
– Это показалось мне удачной идеей. – Роберт остановился, но Имс молчал, и он продолжил: – У меня было странное настроение. Не знаю… До полета в Лос-Анджелес я страшно злился на отца. Или винил себя в том, что злюсь на мертвого человека. После полета у меня было довольно умиротворенное состояние – наверное, из-за вашего внедрения. Но когда мы были на кладбище и все стали произносить прощальные речи, я вдруг понял, что мы совершенно друг друга не знали. И никогда не стремились узнать. У нас было общее дело, мы ужинали вместе два раза в неделю, но я совершенно не знал, что ему нужно. А он не знал, что нужно мне. Мы были чужими людьми, и понимать это было удивительно, но не более. И сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Так что да, мне показалось, что будет неплохо занять себя разговором на время поминок, чтобы не изображать скорбь перед всеми сочувствующими.  
– И что было дальше?  
– Мы поехали сюда вместе со всем кортежем, а потом пошли в мой кабинет.  
– И о чем мы разговаривали?  
– Мы не разговаривали. Мы занимались сексом.  
– Мы трахались на поминках твоего отца? – неверяще переспросил Имс. Он сокрушенно покачал головой и запустил руку в волосы. – Да, это на меня похоже.  
– Я бы сказал, что это не похоже на меня, но, вероятно, не имею на это морального права.

Имс посмотрел на Роберта. Тот почти ухмылялся.

– И как был секс?  
– Намного лучше, чем тот, который ты помнишь.  
– Понятно. И я остался с тобой в этом доме?  
– И ты остался со мной в этом доме, – эхом повторил Роберт.

Имс замолчал. Некоторое время они просто ели, пытаясь заполнить возникшую паузу.

– Я, наверное, все-таки уеду на пару дней, – наконец сказал Роберт. – Ждать здесь, пока ты… Это слишком… 

Он запнулся, и Имс махнул ему, чтобы не объяснял. Цепи звякнули. Роберт, всегда игнорировавший их, на этот раз бросил многозначительный взгляд на запястья Имса.

– Я не буду больше набрасываться на тебя, – сказал тот. – И пытаться сбежать тоже. Но верить мне ты не обязан. 

Роберт посмотрел на него:

– Все эти цепи – требования моей охраны и Питера. Я иду у них на поводу, чтобы они согласились оставлять меня наедине с тобой. Но я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда, Имс.   
– Ну, мой побег как бы говорит об обратном. 

Роберт встал и, к изумлению Имса, обошел стол.

– Ты о том, что вырубил меня? Но ведь на мне ни царапины. 

Он провел пальцами по щеке Имса и оседлал его колени. Имс автоматически обхватил его за задницу, прижимая к себе. Роберт склонился к нему близко-близко, так, что Имс видел каждую прожилку в его синих глазах. 

– Ты любил меня, Имс, – прошептал Роберт, касаясь губами его рта. – И где-то там, глубоко,– он ткнул пальцем ему в лоб, – ты все еще помнишь об этом. Я не верю, что ты можешь сделать мне что-то по-настоящему плохое.

– Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под этим словом, – пробормотал Имс. 

Он оттянул ворот его рубашки и, подавшись вверх, прижался к губами к темным следам от собственных пальцев. Роберт замер в его руках, словно боялся пошевелиться, а Имс целовал и целовал его в шею, вдыхал его запах – чистый и свежий, словно лес во время дождя.

Дождь – хорошая примета.

Имс оторвался от шеи Роберта и поцеловал его в губы. Память, не приглушенная лекарствами, на этот раз затопила знакомыми ощущениями. Он помнил, какими мягкими были у Роберта губы, как он дразнил его кончиком языка, как гладил Имса по затылку, взъерошивая короткие волосы. Эти маленькие знакомые детали ужасно возбуждали. Имс был уверен, что там, во сне, он любил все эти мелочи, любил до умопомрачения. 

Имс подхватил Роберта под задницу и встал. Стул, на котором он сидел, пошатнулся и упал, Имс перешагнул через него и понес Роберта к кровати. Бросив его на постель, он лег сверху, наваливаясь всем телом, и принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Увлекшись, он не слышал, как распахнулась дверь.

– Сэр? – раздался неуверенный голос за спиной. 

Имс вздрогнул и обернулся.

В дверях стояли два охранника. Очевидно, после инцидента с побегом они прислушивались к каждому шороху, доносящемуся из комнаты, и услышав грохот от упавшего стула, решили проверить, что происходит. 

– Выйдите отсюда! – приказал Роберт, подняв голову.  
– Да, сэр. Извините...

Охранники ретировались. Имс встал и принялся раздеваться. Стянул штаны, задрал футболку, закидывая край за шею. Роберт скинул ботинки, буквально содрал с себя наполовину расстегнутую рубашку и брюки. 

– Какие строгие ребята, – хрипло сказал Имс, не отводя от него глаз. – Они будут подслушивать?  
– От них так просто не избавишься. И это ты виноват, – хитро улыбнулся Роберт, откидывая в сторону последние детали одежды.  
– Разумеется.

Имс снова опустился рядом с ним, и Роберт развернулся спиной, вставая на колени. Имса буквально затрясло. Он набросился на него сзади, целуя спину, гладя по бокам и ягодицам. Навалился на Роберта, впечатывая в кровать и еще больше возбуждаясь от его стонов. Он знал, что не продержится долго после напряжения всех этих месяцев, поэтому действовал быстро, может, даже слишком, потому что ему самому было больно. Роберт же от шока сжимал пальцами покрывало, чуть ли не кричал, но все равно выгибался Имсу навстречу. 

Когда все было кончено и они упали на кровать, Имс некоторое время не отпускал Роберта, машинально целуя его плечи. Но потом стало жарко и липко, и он откатился в сторону. Роберт перевернулся на спину и, немного поерзав, затих, уставившись в потолок.

– Вот скажи мне, – заговорил Имс. – Мы же так тщательно искали для внедрения информацию о тебе! Почему нигде не было написано, что ты гей? Нет, я понимаю, что сведения об обороне сознания должны быть скрыты, но это-то? 

Роберт повернулся, глядя на него так, словно Имс спрашивал какую-то несусветную глупость.

– Это что, одна из тех вещей, про которые ты мне рассказывал, а я забыл? – спросил Имс.  
– Мне интересно, – протянул Роберт, – почему ты помнишь ту жуть с внедрением, но не помнишь целый год нашей жизни? Это так странно.

Он зевнул и повернулся спиной к Имсу, явно собираясь немного вздремнуть.

Имс долго смотрел ему в затылок. Наверное, если бы Роберт задал ему такой вопрос неделю назад, он бы точно использовал это как аргумент против его фантазий. Он сказал бы, что Роберт ничего не помнит, потому что ничего не было. Однако сейчас подобный ответ казался ему неуместным и просто подлым. 

Имс скинул с кровати одежду, которая еще на ней оставалась, вытащил из-под Роберта одеяло и укрыл его. Ему нестерпимо хотелось продолжить погружение, и он не собирался ждать утра. Осторожно выдвинув ПЭСИВ из-под кровати, он установил таймер на пятнадцать минут и подключился к аппарату.

12  
В доме было шумно. Имс опирался локтем на каминную полку в большой столовой. Всю мебель отсюда вынесли, чтобы разместить гостей. Рядом в углу красовалась пышная ель, украшенная прозрачными стеклянными шарами. У окна расположился ансамбль из трех человек, игравший ненавязчивый джаз. Люди вокруг смеялись, разговаривали, танцевали. Рождественская вечеринка? Имс опустил голову. У него в руке был высокий стакан с теплым, терпко пахнущим грогом. Он сделал глоток и сосредоточился на музыке.

И тут рядом возник Роберт. Буквально из ниоткуда.

– Имс, вот ты где! Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с моими коллегами.

Имс замер от неожиданности. Он не знал, как вести себя в собственных воспоминаниях. Ему вообще можно с ним общаться? А вдруг тут появится его двойник?

– Эй! – окликнул его Роберт. – Пойдем, потом послушаешь.

Имс двинулся за ним. Роберт привел его в соседнюю залу – поменьше, с диванами и низкими столиками. За центральным расположились человек десять, среди которых Имс тут же узнал Браунинга. В воздухе стоял густой запах табака. 

– Я его нашел, – сказал Роберт. – Имс, иди сюда. Так, с Питером вы уже встречались...

Браунинг махнул ему рукой, и Имс ответил кивком. Судя по выражению лица, Браунинг был не слишком счастлив от его присутствия, но, тем не менее, никаких выпадов с его стороны не последовало. Роберт представил ему остальных: директоров подразделений, управляющих – весь руководящий состав «Фишер-Морроу». 

– Присоединитесь к нам? – спросил один из присутствующих, указывая Имсу на коробку сигар, стоящую на столике. 

И Имс подумал: а почему бы и нет? Люди всегда были ему интересны. Даже если это проекции, они все равно не были обычными тенями – всех их Роберт воспроизвел из своей настоящей жизни. Имс уселся на диван, взял сигару и закурил. Роберт сел рядом – не настолько близко, чтобы они соприкасались, но Имс все же чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Он практически ничего не говорил, только слушал. Разговоры о делах плавно переходили на обсуждение яхт и лошадей, потом на конкурентов. Имс навострил уши: столько грязных сплетен о разных мировых корпорациях и делишках их высшего руководства он не слышал никогда. Да любой из его прежних подельников что угодно бы отдал, чтобы послушать все это хоть пять минут! 

В какой-то момент Имс поймал на себе взгляд Роберта. Тот потягивал свою сигару и смотрел на него с легкой понимающей усмешкой. Имс незаметно подмигнул ему и снова затих, стараясь не упустить ни слова. 

Под утро гости начали расходиться. Последним их покинул Браунинг, и Роберт вышел, чтобы его проводить. Имс вернулся в столовую. Там уже никого не было, отчего зал казался просто огромным. Только музыканты сидели на своем месте, тихо переговариваясь между собой.

– Мы еще нужны вам, сэр? – спросил пианист.

Имс хотел уже отпустить их, но тут в зал вошел Роберт.

– Сыграйте нам что-нибудь напоследок, – сказал он, – и можете быть свободны.

Он подошел к Имсу, обнял его за талию. Зазвучали первые аккорды, Имс прижал Роберта к себе, начиная плавно покачиваться в такт медленной музыке.

– И как тебе вечеринка? – заговорщицким шепотом спросил Роберт. 

Имс усмехнулся:

– Ну, знаешь, я вообще-то представлял рождественские вечеринки иначе. Поменьше злорадства, побольше доброты и все такое. Но, чувак! Я просто даже не знаю, из чего выбрать. «Ингер-компани» организовала слежку за «Крайт», потому что их главные бухгалтера ходят в один бдсм-клуб! Это сильно. 

Роберт рассмеялся:

– Это сегодня еще был Гюстав из нашего предполагаемого европейского офиса. А то все любят пройтись по европейцам.  
– Круто. Позови меня на вечеринку без Гюстава.  
– Обязательно. Тебе надо это послушать…

Имс наклонился и поцеловал его. Роберт, не ожидавший этого, сжал кулаки, сминая на Имсе рубашку. Раздался сигнал таймера. 

«Нет-нет, еще секундочку!» – мысленно взмолился Имс, целуя Роберта еще глубже. Но в следующий момент он очнулся в своей кровати. 

Имс повернулся на бок. Цепи с него сняли. А Роберта рядом не было.

***

«Что-то происходит», – подумал Артур, когда Фишер явился в офис третий день подряд. 

Роберт взял пачку корреспонденции со стола Пака и обвел секретарей тяжелым взглядом.

– Зайди ко мне, – сказал он Артуру. 

Тот захлопнул ежедневник и отправился на кухню. За спиной он услышал Сару.

– Надеюсь, ты не весь кофе выхлебал? – спросила она у Пака.  
– Надеюсь, ты не все конфеты слопала? – весело парировал он. 

Артур улыбнулся. Он взял чашку, ежедневник и пошел в кабинет. Роберт вскрывал конверты и быстро просматривал присланные бумаги, делая на них какие-то пометки. Он кивнул, когда Артур поставил перед ним кофе, и заговорил, не глядя на него:

– Я полечу в Вашингтон сегодня. Предупреди моего пилота, чтобы самолет был готов к полудню. И забери мои вещи у шофера, он ждет внизу.   
– Их переслать в самолет? – уточнил Артур.  
– Отвезти. И ты летишь со мной.

Артур равнодушно кивнул. Стоило бы порадоваться такому прогрессу, но он скорее был раздосадован. Он примерно представлял, сколько мелкой тупой работы может быть у личного помощника в таких поездках, а пользы от этого будет мало, поскольку Фишер все время будет на приемах и встречах. 

Поняв, что больше распоряжений не последует, Артур отправился за вещами. Уже в лифте ему пришла в голову мысль, что можно было бы «потерять» один чемодан, сказать, что чего-то не хватает и напроситься съездить в дом и привезти недостающие вещи. Но увидев аккуратно уложенные кофры и чехлы с костюмами, Артур отбросил эту идею. Вряд ли Фишер собирал их сам и вообще знает, что в его сумках.

Он поднял вещи в офис и принялся обзванивать отели и рестораны Вашингтона. Исходя из ранних записей в ежедневнике, было ясно, что прежний помощник в случае поездок бронировал номера и столики в нескольких заведениях, а выбор Фишер делал уже непосредственно на месте. Это была не столько его блажь, сколько весьма правильное требование службы безопасности. 

Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но Артур провозился с заказами дольше, чем рассчитывал, и перед отлетом едва успел заехать к себе и прихватить собственные вещи. По дороге в аэропорт он еще и в пробку попал, так что, подъезжая к частному аэродрому, уже проклинал все на свете. И хотя приехал он ровно в полдень, Фишер уже был на месте. Его лимузин стоял на подъездной дорожке у самолета, и значит, Артур опоздал.

Он передал все вещи стюарду и, уже поднимаясь по трапу, заметил, что к самолету направляется еще одна машина. Он не стал смотреть, кто это, и прошел в салон.

Фишер сидел в просторном кресле, сложив руки на груди.

– А вот и ты, – холодно сказал он. – Ты в первый раз на самолете летишь?

Артур опешил.

– Нет…  
– Ну, тогда должен знать, что нужно приезжать заранее. Я же ясно сказал, что хочу вылететь в двенадцать часов.

Он сказал вовсе не так, но Артур не стал его поправлять. Ситуация была даже забавной. Пока он все делал, как надо, Фишер смотрел на него, словно на неодушевленный гаджет. Но стоило сделать что-то неожиданное, а тем более — идущее вразрез с его планами, и Фишер начал общаться с ним, как с человеком, пусть даже при помощи угроз и возмущения.

Роберт вдруг замолчал и удивленно посмотрел Артуру за спину.

– Питер? Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

13  
Артур обернулся. Прямо за ним стоял Браунинг. Он посторонился, пропуская его в салон.

– Решил полететь с тобой, – сказал Браунинг, проходя вперед и опускаясь в кресло напротив Роберта. – А это кто? – он указал на Артура.  
– Мой помощник. Ты же мне его нанял.  
– Да? – Браунинг обернулся, смерил Артура равнодушным взглядом. – А я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
– Не вижу проблемы.  
– Наедине.  
– Сэр, – раздался из динамика голос пилота. – Нам дают разрешение на взлет. Мы ждем еще кого-нибудь?

Роберт нажал на кнопку связи:

– Нет, взлетайте.

Самолет мягко тронулся и покатился к взлетной полосе.

– Ты можешь говорить при Артуре, – сказал Фишер.

Это удивило Артура. Он был не самого высокого мнения о своих успехах, но, оказывается, Фишер, несмотря на свое равнодушие и недовольство, что-то в нем оценил. 

– Я вас оставлю, – сказал Артур.

Пройдя в дальний конец довольно просторного салона, он устроился на диване и воткнул в уши наушники. Музыку, впрочем, он включать не стал, собираясь послушать, что скажет Браунинг. Он взял планшет и сделал вид, что полностью погружен в чтение.

– Я рад, что ты решил присоединиться к нам, – сказал Браунинг.  
– Ты упомянул, что это важно.  
– Ну да. Только особой надежды у меня не было.  
– Что ж, вот я здесь. Ты хотел согласовать, что мне говорить на встрече с Карлайлом? О приеме не волнуйся, я сам уведу разговор от корпорации.  
– Нет, об этом потом… – Браунинг запнулся, еще раз бросив взгляд на Артура. – Слушай, я выяснил кое-что о том человеке. – Он сделал акцент на последних словах.  
– Питер, – вздохнул Роберт. – Не надо.  
– Просто прочти.

Браунинг вытащил из внутреннего кармана плотный конверт и протянул его Фишеру. Тот достал несколько сложенных листов и пробежал глазами убористые строчки.

– Не самая лестная информация, – сдержанно сказал он.   
– И тебя это не смущает?  
– Я знаю, что все это смущает тебя. Я знаю, что ты относишься к нему плохо и не одобряешь нас, но пойми – мне все равно, кем он был раньше.  
– Роберт, этот человек тебя искалечил, – прервал его Браунинг.  
– И этого уже не исправить, – сказал Роберт. Когда Браунинг попытался возразить, он остановил его жестом. – Ты сам знаешь, мы все перепробовали. Мне уже никогда не удастся вернуться к управлению «Фишер-Морроу», будет со мной Имс или нет.

Артур напрягся, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении застывает ледяной ком.

– Но с ним мне будет лучше, – закончил Роберт.  
– Но он не помнит тебя! Ты для него чужой человек.  
– Он вспомнит, – уверенно сказал Роберт.   
– Ты не знаешь наверняка.  
– Разумеется. Мы вообще редко о чем знаем наверняка. Но что касается Имса, в нем я более-менее уверен. – Роберт выдохнул и, наклонившись вперед, положил руку на плечо Браунингу. – Слушай, я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, и ценю это, правда. Но все будет в порядке, я обещаю.  
– Ты не можешь этого обещать. Несмотря на все наши меры, ты его не контролируешь. Один раз он уже напал на тебя.  
– Он больше не будет.  
– Роберт… – Браунинг покачал головой. – Хотя бы подумай над этим. Ты же буквально хоронишь себя. И ради чего? Я не предлагаю сдавать его полиции. Это было бы самым верным решением, но раз уж он тебе так нравится – ладно, пусть катится на все четыре стороны.   
– Я не хочу об этом говорить. – Роберт отвернулся к окну.  
– Я бы не настаивал, – продолжал Браунинг. – Я же тебе помог с ним. Но его нападение все меняет. А ты еще и разрешаешь ему таблетки не принимать!  
– Тайлер тебе сказал? – недовольно спросил Роберт.  
– Он тоже встревожен. Таблетки были…  
– Для чего? – оборвал его Роберт. – Я считал, это лекарство, чтобы ему помочь. А для чего на самом деле? 

Браунинг устало потер переносицу.

Артур сделал глубокий вдох. Ему все сложнее было сохранять вид, будто он ничего не слышит. Да что там – у него мозг почти взрывался от новой информации. Но вместе с тем он видел, что Фишер, кажется, уже был готов спрыгнуть с самолета без парашюта, а Браунинг явно не собирался останавливаться. И их разговор, конечно, был весьма познавателен, но как личному помощнику, Артуру пора было с этим что-нибудь сделать.

Он открыл рабочую почту на планшете и быстро пролистал последние предложения по Вашингтону. Нужно было найти что-то значительное или такое, что хотя бы выглядело значительным. Приглашения на всякие местные выставки и концерты, разумеется, не давали возможности вмешаться в разговор президента компании и его первого заместителя. И тут Артур наткнулся на приглашение на званый ужин. Прочитав имя хозяина мероприятия, он чуть было не поцеловал экран.

Фишер и Браунинг взяли короткую паузу. Роберт отвернулся к окну, а Браунинг явно готовился начать следующий раунд, но не успел. К ним подошел Артур.

– Сэр, – обратился он к Фишеру.

Тот повернулся к нему.

– Я подумал, это может вас заинтересовать, – сказал Артур, протягивая Роберту планшет. – Дарел Войчек прислал вам приглашение на званый ужин. Сегодня.  
– И почему это должно его заинтересовать? – спросил Браунинг, явно недовольный, что его перебили.   
– Вы же летите на встречу с конгрессменом Карлайлом? Войчек его соперник, и наверняка в курсе ваших деловых контактов. Мне кажется, было бы любопытно узнать, что он от вас хочет.

Роберт поднял бровь и вопросительно взглянул на Браунинга. Тот задумался. 

– Как отреагирует Карлайл? – спросил Роберт.

Браунинг пожал плечами:

– Он самоуверенный сукин сын. Но что забавно – редко кто пытается перепрыгнуть через него. Это что-то новенькое.

Роберт повернулся к Артуру:

– Напиши, что я буду.

Артур кивнул и отступил назад. 

Браунинг стал вызванивать кого-то из своих консультантов, а Роберт попросил стюардессу принести ему чай и, кажется, расслабился. Остаток полета прошел в относительном спокойствии.

На выходе из самолета их ждали два лимузина. 

– Секретарь забронировал мне номер в «Четырех сезонах», – сказал Браунинг. – Поедем туда.

Роберт покорно кивнул.

– Простите, сэр, – вмешался Артур. – Но у нас нет брони в «Четырех сезонах». Они, скорее всего, найдут вам номер, но не думаю, что стоит ехать на свой страх и риск.  
– Неважно, – устало откликнулся Фишер. – Поеду в другой. – Он обернулся к Браунингу. – Пришли мне расписание на завтра и тезисы, которых я должен придерживаться на встрече. Увидимся утром.

Артур открыл перед Робертом дверь лимузина и, садясь сам, успел заметить, с каким недовольством смотрит на него Браунинг.

Едва машина тронулась, Фишер спросил:

– Ты не заказал мне номер в «Сезонах»? – Он словно не верил, что такое вообще возможно.  
– Конечно, заказал, – спокойно откликнулся Артур. – Но мне показалось, что вам не слишком хочется проводить все свободное время в спорах с мистером Браунингом.

Роберт изумленно распахнул глаза, а через секунду криво усмехнулся:

– Ну и что ты мне заказал, в таком случае? У тебя здесь есть знакомые с маленьким семейным отелем?  
– О нет. Ничего такого. Но управляющий «Хилтона» обещал доставить вам в номер двадцатилетний сотерн.  
– М-м-м, сотерн я уже давно не пил,– Роберт нажал кнопку связи с водителем. – Везите нас в «Хилтон».

Едва Артур оказался в своем номере, он тут же позвонил Коббу и пересказал ему разговор Фишера и Браунинга.

– Я не понимаю, что происходит, – признался он в конце. – Фишер, кажется, весьма лоялен к Имсу, и в то же время, как я понял, именно он его удерживает. Браунинг настроен против Имса – и в то же время готов отпустить его.

Кобб молчал. Артур почти видел, как он хмурится, пытаясь сложить головоломку.

– Где сейчас Браунинг? – спросил Дом.  
– Поехал в «Четыре сезона».  
– Я попробую связаться со своими информаторами. У кого-то должен быть выход на «Четыре сезона». У коридорных в вашингтонских отелях двойная такса, но что поделаешь. Зато можно многое узнать о постояльцах, вплоть до записи всех разговоров.  
– Хорошо. Мне надо идти. Фишер собирается на званый ужин, а это значит, что у меня куча дел. 

14  
***

Удивительное дело! Имс так долго чувствовал раздражение, когда Роберт являлся, чтобы с ним поужинать. Он считал этот час самым жутким временем дня, и всегда вздыхал с облегчением, когда Роберт уходил. И вот, пожалуйста – теперь его не было, и Имс не находил себе места. Он был бы даже не против цепей, если на то пошло. К счастью, у него еще оставался сомнацин, и он сколько угодно мог видеть Роберта в своих воспоминаниях. 

Он очутился в той же комнате, в которой жил уже два месяца. Только выглядела она по-другому: на окнах не было решеток, место кровати занимал большой стол с разложенными красками, тряпками и кусками бумаги. А у окна, в самом светлом месте, стоял мольберт с законченной картиной – копией «Водяных лилий» Моне.

Роберт, заложив руки за спину, рассматривал полотно. 

– А ты хорош, – сказал он, обернувшись к Имсу. 

Тот ухмыльнулся: 

– Копировать импрессионистов интереснее всего. Тебе нравится?  
– Да.   
– Тогда повесишь у себя?  
– Конечно.  
– В следующий раз скопирую тебе Ван Гога. Его у тебя не хватает.

Роберт качнулся с носков на пятки и закусил губу. 

– Что? – спросил Имс. – Что за загадочный взгляд?

Роберт улыбнулся:

– Чего мне не хватает, так это картины, которую нарисовал ты сам. Знаешь, не копия, а твои собственные идеи. Что-то твое.   
– Не уверен, что мои идеи будут так же интересны.  
– Думаю, стоит проверить.

Имс проснулся с улыбкой на губах. Ему не верилось, что он рассказал Роберту о своем увлечении, но еще больше поражала реакция Фишера. Он помнил, чем заканчивались его прежние попытки рассказывать людям, что он рисует. Один сказал ему, что это хорошо, потому что так проще подделывать подписи. И научил этому. Ну, тут Имс не жаловался. В другой раз человек заинтересовался его умением, потому что ему нужно было подделать одну картину. Он собирался украсть оригинал из коллекции, заменив его хорошей копией. Тоже в целом неплохая была работенка. 

Но, наверное, первый раз в жизни кто-то сказал ему, что хотел бы посмотреть на его собственную картину. Роберт верил в него. По-настоящему. Разделенный сон тем и отличался от обычного, что мир вокруг мог быть фальшивкой, но все, что в нем происходило между людьми, все слова, сказанные друг другу, и возникшие чувства – все было истинным. И это было так приятно!

Имс немного помотался по комнате, но каждый раз возвращался к ПЭСИВу, взвешивая в руке последнюю ампулу. В ней оставалось совсем немного – на еще один заход. Стоило бы оставить сомнацин на завтра: если Роберт все еще не вернется, можно будет встретиться с ним хотя бы во сне. Но Имсу хотелось снова окунуться в свою другую жизнь. Немедленно. 

Датчик показывал, что у него есть всего пятнадцать минут, но все же это было гораздо лучше, чем ничего. И, наплевав на голос рассудка, Имс снова отправился в свои воспоминания. 

Оказавшись в поместье, он понял, что, кажется, уже видел этот фрагмент сна. Ночь, жарко, в доме гробовая тишина. Он развернулся на каблуках. Это ведь та ночь, когда он выбросил тотем… Он много думал, зачем, но так и не догадался посмотреть, что происходило перед этим. 

Имс двинулся к библиотеке. Именно там он был перед тем, как пойти к обрыву. В комнате с книжными шкафами никого не было, и Имс прошел дальше, в кабинет. Стеклянные двери были широко распахнуты. Возле стоящей на письменном столе лампы бились две ночные бабочки. Роберт сидел в кресле спиной к нему. Имс даже не успел увидеть его лицо, как вдруг его пронзило озарение. Он понял, что это за момент. В этот день он рассказал Роберту о внедрении. 

Роберт обернулся.

– Я сказал тебе уйти.  
– Да, знаю, – пробормотал Имс. 

Он еще не успел сообразить, как себя вести. Наверное, действительно следовало уйти, но он прихватил у бара стакан и сел в соседнее кресло. Налил себе виски из бутылки, из которой Роберт отпил уже почти треть. Первую порцию он опрокинул в себя сразу, потом налил еще одну и отставил стакан. Роберт не смотрел на него. Судя по напряженным плечам, он раздумывал, не стоит ли уйти самому.

– Я не должен был тебе рассказывать? – спросил Имс.  
– Ты не должен был в этом участвовать.  
– Тогда бы мы не познакомились. Я ведь не журналист на самом деле.   
– На самом деле ты вор.  
– Да, этого уже не исправишь, – согласился Имс. – Но ты должен понять одно: в том деле не было ничего личного.

Роберт ухмыльнулся. 

– Эту фразу я слышал много раз. Когда мы собирали советы по поглощению очередной компании, отец обычно так и говорил их владельцам: в этом нет ничего личного. Какая ирония!  
– Но я тебе рассказал. И это – личное. – Имс подался вперед. – Пойми меня, такие вещи всегда всплывают, рано или поздно. И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то шантажировал меня этим. Или делал больно тебе. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом сейчас, пока мы еще…

Роберт ждал, пока Имс продолжит, но подобрать слова было довольно сложно. Имс и так сказал уже куда больше, чем обычно. Его прежние отношения не требовали таких усилий. 

– Пока мы еще не семья? – спросил Роберт.  
– Что-то типа того, – согласился Имс.

Роберт вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

– Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я просто оставил это, как есть? Не получится, Имс. Что, если сейчас все мои решения уничтожают дело моей семьи? Это же важно для меня. Это не просто нечто, свалившееся мне на голову по завещанию, как коллекция ваз, покрытых пылью. Я много работал на благо нашей корпорации, в ней есть и часть меня тоже.  
– Я понимаю. – Имс отвернулся, мрачно уставившись на точку в полу. Он не знал, как ему выкрутиться. Вроде бы он понимал, что ничего страшного не произойдет, что все равно они будут вместе, но верить в это сейчас было трудно. Иррациональный страх быть отвергнутым в этот момент все же оказался сильнее. – Это все? – спросил он. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал отсюда?   
– Нет.

Имс удивленно посмотрел на Роберта:

– Нет? Ты же сказал мне уходить.  
– Да господи, Имс! Я просто хочу подумать. Но это не значит, что ты должен уйти совсем. Мы ведь… вместе.

Имс молча смотрел на него. 

– Ты меня прощаешь?  
– Ты часть моей жизни, – сказал Роберт, опустив голову. – И я знаю, что я – часть твоей. – Он потер рукой лоб, словно пытаясь оградиться от Имса. – Я понимаю цену твоего признания.

Последние слова он произнес так медленно, словно ему было сложно их выговаривать.

Имс откинулся на спинку дивана, с трудом соображая, что происходит. Это было новое ощущение. Неожиданное. Он медленно вспоминал, почему решил рассказать Роберту про внедрение. Потому что больше не мог скрывать. Эта неудобная правда тяготила его, мешая спокойно засыпать рядом с ним. Он осознавал, что после этого его выпрут отсюда, но успокаивал себя тем, что это всего лишь сон, и они оба легко обо всем забудут, как только он закончится. 

Однако что-то пошло не так. Роберт простил его – вопреки здравому смыслу, всему опыту, который был у Имса, и его ожиданиям. Он сказал, что Имс может остаться. Это было непривычное чувство: он словно вернулся в давнее детство с его ощущением абсолютной безопасности.

– Имс, пожалуйста, мне правда нужно побыть одному, – глухо проговорил Роберт.  
– Да, конечно. – Имс встал. – Увидимся утром, да?

Роберт кивнул, и Имс пошел к выходу. 

Он знал, что будет дальше. Теперь он пойдет и забудет, что спит. И проведет самый замечательный год за всю свою жизнь. А потом он вернется в собственный мир, в котором нужно крутиться, чтобы тебя не сцапали копы или не подставили свои же подельники.

Таймер на часах подал сигнал, что сон скоро закончится. Так быстро! А Имс еще столько всего не успел здесь изучить... Нужно будет попросить Роберта достать еще сомнацина. Хотя… Имс почесал подбородок. Был ведь и другой способ. 

Он отправился на обрыв и вышел на верхний уровень сна. Теперь он стоял в пыльном коридоре своей памяти, перед железной дверью. Он погладил ровное металлическое полотно и придумал себе топор. 

Первыми он выломал засовы. 

Потом раздолбал замки и петли. 

Когда дверь осталась висеть буквально на честном слове, Имс принялся рубить ее топором, оставляя глубокие вмятины. В ушах стоял металлический гул от ударов, руки дрожали, но Имс продолжал долбить дверь, уничтожая заслон на пути самых лучших своих воспоминаний. 

Он остановился, услышав повторный предупреждающий сигнал на своих часах. Дверь шаталась, поскрипывая, и Имс со всей силы пнул ее ногой, сбивая окончательно. Полотно рухнуло с громким грохотом и испарилось. Имс разжал пальцы, роняя топор, и раскинул руки, подставляя лицо ветру и дождю. 

 

15  
***

Длина цепей не позволяла Имсу подойти к окнам вплотную, поэтому он стоял так близко к ним, как только было возможно, и смотрел на ровное колыхание эвкалиптовых ветвей. Он слышал, как вошел Роберт, но не повернулся к нему. 

– Привет, – начал Роберт. – Ну, как ты тут?  
– Мы ведь поженились там, да? – спросил Имс. – На обрыве за этой рощей?  
– Да… – осторожно подтвердил Роберт.

Имс обернулся. Роберт смотрел на него во все глаза и, кажется, боялся даже шелохнуться.

– Я не помню, когда я пропал, – сказал Имс. 

Он не хотел заставлять Роберта рассказывать. Но он не мог допустить, чтобы тот переживал это в одиночку. Роберт колебался некоторое время, но потом вздохнул и стал говорить: 

– Прошлым летом. Были поминки. Годовщина со смерти отца. Я просто заметил, что тебя нет в доме. Начал искать, но тебя никто не видел. Так что, наверное, ты просто ушел.  
– Я бы не ушел от тебя, – твердо сказал Имс. – Я не помню, что произошло, но по собственной воле или в здравом рассудке я бы не ушел, Роберт.

Тот настороженно взглянул на него, словно не хотел раньше времени поддаваться ложным надеждам.

– Все как в тумане. Но я, вроде, никуда не падал и ничего не принимал. Ну, за тот год, пока мы были вместе, – точно нет.   
– О господи, – прошептал Роберт.

Имс двинулся к нему, остановился в трех шагах, когда цепи натянулись до предела. И Роберт подошел к нему сам.

– Прости меня? – сказал Имс. – Я обещал больше не разочаровывать тебя и так облажался. Но я клянусь, это точно в последний раз. Сам не понимаю…

Роберт закрыл ему рот ладонью.

Несколько бесконечных минут он просто смотрел Имсу в глаза.

– Ты помнишь меня, – наконец сказал он с таким облегчением в голосе, что у Имса защемило сердце. 

Роберт ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, и Имс обнял его, прижимая к себе.

– Я помню тебя, – подтвердил он, целуя его в макушку. – Понятия не имею, что у меня там переклинило. В памяти просто дыра какая-то…

Роберт отстранился: 

– Мне не важно, что ты не помнишь, как исчез. Важно, что ты помнишь нас.  
– Да.

Имс облизнул губы. Им срочно надо было поговорить, но он не знал, с чего начать. 

– Сходим туда? – предложил Роберт.

Он не уточнял, куда, но Имс его и так понял. Вот чего не стоило бояться, так это разговоров с Робертом. Они всегда были как глоток свежего воздуха, даже если обсуждались неприятные темы. А сейчас тема обещала быть очень даже приятной.

– Пошли, – согласился Имс. – Только наручники сними.

Роберт фыркнул и рассмеялся.

– Сам снимай. – Он вытащил из кармана ручку и протянул ее Имсу.

Имс хитро улыбнулся.

– Тебя это заводит что ли? – спросил он, вскрывая замок пером. – Раньше я за тобой этого не замечал.   
– Да меня много чего заводит. – Роберт несильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Продержал меня на голодном пайке полгода, а теперь еще издевается.

Имс потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы.

– Я все наверстаю, – пообещал он. 

Они вышли вместе. Навстречу шагнули охранники, но Роберт их остановил:

– Все в порядке. На сегодня вы свободны.

Парни переглянулись, но спорить не стали. 

Имс с Робертом вышли из дома. Вечер стремительно превращался в ночь, и в парке уже включились фонари. Имс подумал, что сегодня они с Робертом, пожалуй, просидят у моря всю ночь, до самого рассвета. 

 

16  
***

С утра Артур не находил себе места. Фишера не было, а новая информация давала неутешительную картину. Вернувшись вчера вечером из Вашингтона, он сразу с аэродрома отправился к Коббу.

– Дело дрянь, – сообщил тот, едва впустив его на порог. – По нашему вопросу Браунинг разговаривал только два раза, оба – с неким доктором Тайлером. Это один из врачей, давно работающих на Фишера. Но если сложить их разговор с тем, что мы уже знаем, вырисовывается одна версия. 

Они прошли в гостиную, и Кобб показал ему несколько схем, которые он начертил, пока ждал Артура.

– Итак, ровно через год после нашего дела с Фишером случилось нечто, что активировало внедренную идею. Я предполагаю, что триггером послужила годовщина смерти его отца. Возможно, что-то случилось на мероприятии. Главное, что он стал считать, будто весь предыдущий год провел с человеком по имени Имс. Из слов Браунинга я понял, что именно тогда Фишер рассказал им про внедрение, хотя как он узнал, остается неясным. Видимо, всплыли какие-то обрывки разделенного сна. 

Естественно, Браунинг забил тревогу. Они подключили опытных психологов, чтобы устранить последствия, но потерпели неудачу. Чтобы не уничтожить фирму, Фишер передал все дела Браунингу, а сам остался на своем посту в качестве лица корпорации. Все более-менее устаканилось. И вдруг через несколько месяцев им на глаза попадается Имс. Фишер узнал его. Браунинг, думается, к тому времени уже возненавидел гипотетического человека, который был виновен в сумасшествии его крестника. И, по всей видимости, не он один. Вокруг Фишера образовался целый круг людей, которые были готовы мстить Имсу. Их силами его и удерживают в поместье. 

– Но теперь Браунинг уговаривает Фишера отпустить Имса, – проговорил Артур.  
– Я предлагаю поговорить с ним, – сказал Кобб.

Артур ошарашено посмотрел на него.

– С Браунингом? – уточнил он.

Кобб уверенно кивнул:

– Скорее всего, ничего хорошего у них там не происходит. Роберт только больше погружается в свои фантазии, а Имс наверняка беснуется и доставляет им неприятности. Один раз он попытался сбежать, и почти удачно. А они же все нормальные люди и понимают, что удерживать человека силой противозаконно. Браунинг, может, и был бы рад сдать Имса полиции, но не делает этого, чтобы сохранить доверие Роберта. Если мы предложим ему увести Имса так, чтобы Роберт решил, будто тот сбежал сам, он наверняка согласится. 

Артур закрыл глаза и потер виски. 

– Я поговорю с Браунингом, – сказал он наконец.  
– Нет, Артур, с Браунингом поговорю я.

Артур поднял глаза на Кобба.

– Это же было мое дело, так что я и должен его разруливать, – объяснил Дом. – Тем более, ты сейчас в уязвимом положении. Не высовывайся, пока я не договорюсь.  
– Кобб… – начал Артур. – Ты же вышел из всего этого. Уверен, что снова хочешь вмешаться?  
– Я уже и так вмешался, прося об услугах своих бывших информаторов. Тем более, не думаю, что это будет сложно. Браунинг и его люди наверняка будут рады избавиться от Имса.

Артур вымученно усмехнулся:

– Я их понимаю. 

Они решили действовать безотлагательно, и пока Артур сидел на работе и гипнотизировал дверь, ожидая появления Фишера, Кобб, должно быть, договаривался с Браунингом. Артур очень надеялся, что их версия была верной. Хотя что-то все равно не давало ему покоя. Не может быть, чтобы им так легко разрешили увести Имса! Он давно не верил в простые решения.

– Артур!

Он вздрогнул от окрика Сары.

– Ты спишь, что ли? – спросила она. – Спустись к Браунингу. У него для тебя поручение.

Артур медленно втянул воздух. Он не помнил, как дошел до офиса, но перед самой дверью заставил себя собраться. На этот раз Браунинг был в одиночестве и принял его у себя в кабинете, практически таком же, как у Роберта. Он долго рассматривал Артура, ничего не говоря. Артур чувствовал себя одновременно инопланетянином, распятым на лабораторном столе под взглядами ученых, и мальчишкой, которого собираются высечь за украденные конфеты.

Наконец Браунинг вышел из оцепенения и подтолкнул к Артуру тонкую папку.

– Отвези эти материалы мистеру Фишеру, – медленно сказал он. – Это для его завтрашнего интервью в «Финансл-таймс». Адрес у тебя есть. Охрану я предупрежу.  
– Хорошо, сэр, – сказал Артур.

Он взял папку и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Мистер Дювье, – окликнул его Браунинг. – Или как вас там. – Артур обернулся. – Вам, наверное, лучше поискать другую работу.

Артур сжал губы и коротко кивнул. 

Уже сидя в машине, Артур позвонил Коббу.

– У тебя получилось, – выдохнул он.  
– Ты где сейчас?  
– Еду в поместье. Какой план?  
– Имса держат в комнате на втором этаже. Поднимешься по правой лестнице в холле, пройдешь вперед, там будет дверь с засовом. Охранников Браунинг отзовет, взломаешь замок и заберешь Имса. Вас обещали выпустить. Только пусть Имс ляжет в машине на пол, чтобы не попасть на камеры у ворот. Я буду ждать вас через километр, ниже по дороге.

– Я понял, – мрачно сказал Артур.  
– Все получится.  
– Да.

Артур отключился, не став делиться с Коббом своими плохими предчувствиями. Они у него часто случались. Он быстро выехал из города на шоссе и утопил педаль газа в пол. Ему хотелось думать, что уже завтра в это же время он будет в другом городе или на пути в другую страну. Может быть, Имса с ним не будет, но тот уж точно будет в безопасности и далеко от всего этого безумия.

 

17  
На воротах в поместье его пропустили без звука. В дом Артур тоже вошел беспрепятственно. Мажордом открыл ему дверь, указал путь к кабинету Фишера и тут же удалился. Артур оглянулся и бесшумно поднялся по нужной лестнице. Однако дойдя до комнаты, он понял, что его нехорошие предчувствия начинают сбываться. 

Дверь была открыта.

В комнате никого не было. 

Артур зашел внутрь и проверил ванную. Пусто.

Выходя из ванной, Артур заметил длинную цепь, вмурованную в стену, и поднял ее. Цепь раздваивалась, а на ее концах болтались железные кандалы с кожаными подкладками. Артур сглотнул. 

Ну, Имса, вероятно, действительно держали здесь, но где он теперь? И почему его никто не предупредил? Это что, подстава? Артур бы не удивился. Он достал телефон, готовый в любую секунду нажать кнопку быстрого набора и вызвать Кобба.

Оставаться в комнате было бессмысленно, и Артур вышел в коридор. Ну и как теперь искать Имса? Этот дом был огромным. Он спустился, решив для начала отнести документы в кабинет. Возможно, по дороге он встретит кого-нибудь и расспросит. Артур невесело усмехнулся. Он так это и представлял: «Вы не подскажете, где пленник, которого держали в этом доме три месяца? Что-то я не нашел его в камере».

Он прошел через библиотеку в кабинет и уже хотел положить на стол папку и отправиться назад, как вдруг через стеклянные двери увидел в саду знакомую спину. 

– Имс, – выдохнул Артур. – Имс!

Он бросился в сад. Имс обернулся и приоткрыл рот от удивления:

– Артур? 

Он отступил в сторону, и Артур вдруг увидел, чем он занят. Имс рисовал. Перед ним стоял мольберт с загрунтованным холстом, и Имс угольным карандашом набрасывал эскиз.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Артур.

Имс хмыкнул, будто его застукали за чем-то, что он пытался скрыть.

– Эм-м, ну... рисую. Знаешь, не особо раньше этим занимался, как-то все было не до того, и вот решил… А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Устроился личным помощником к Фишеру, – на автомате выдал Артур. У него было такое ощущение, что все это происходит во сне. Подумав об этом, он чуть было не рассмеялся.  
– Класс. – Имс расплылся в улыбке. – Смотрю, у тебя тоже в жизни большие перемены.  
– Да уж. Ладно. Я за тобой. Нам надо уходить.

Имс непонимающе мотнул головой:

– Куда?  
– Пока не знаю. Кобб пообещал найти безопасное место.  
– Вообще-то я здесь живу, если ты не заметил. И здесь более чем безопасно.  
– Ты здесь не живешь, – возразил Артур.  
– Боюсь разочаровать тебя, но живу. Причем давно, больше года.   
– Мы встречались с тобой в сентябре, – напомнил Артур. Разговор уже начинал его пугать. – И ты здесь не жил.

Имс помрачнел.

– А да, припоминаю, – сказал он. – Ты меня прости. Я тогда был не в себе, и сам этого не сознавал. Но теперь все в порядке.   
– Имс, – серьезно сказал Артур. – Что ты несешь? Тебя похитили три месяца назад, держали в этом доме. Теперь мы можем уйти. И желательно побыстрее.  
– Все немного не так, Артур, – сказал Имс. – Я понимаю, как все это для тебя выглядит, но поверь, со мной все в порядке. Мы с Робертом уже давно вместе. Так уж вышло. 

Он с улыбкой развел руками, и Артур заметил, как сверкнуло обручальное кольцо на его пальце.

– Артур!

Он вздрогнул и повернулся на голос. В сад из кабинета вышел Фишер. Он приблизился к ним и привычным движением обнял Имса за талию. Тот в ответ обхватил его за плечи и чмокнул в висок.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Артур? – спросил Роберт.  
– Привез материалы для интервью, – проговорил Артур. – Мистер Браунинг передал.  
– А, хорошо. – Роберт взял у него папку и обернулся к Имсу: – Кстати, милый, ты можешь поблагодарить Артура, это он достал тебе сомнацин, который ты просил. С ним ведь все было в порядке?

Сомнацин.

До Артура вдруг дошло, и внутри все похолодело.

– Да, отличный, – откликнулся Имс, щурясь от солнечных лучей. – Погружение – как по маслу.

«Что ты сделал?! Что?!» – чуть было не заорал Артур. Но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел, как Имс убирает прядь волос со лба Роберта. 

– Ладно, мы не будем тебе мешать. – Отстраняясь, Роберт погладил Имса по плечу. – Пойдем, Артур. 

Тот пошел за ним, не чувствуя под собой земли. 

– Знаешь, – сказал Роберт, когда они зашли в кабинет. – Я собираюсь отказаться от услуг Сары и Пака. На их места вернутся мои прежние сотрудники. Я как раз только что поговорил с ними об этом. Твое место тоже будет занято, но я все же предлагаю тебе остаться у меня. Через месяц мы с мужем уедем в Европу. Я собираюсь заняться новой отраслью, и мне понадобятся люди. Поедешь?

Артур сглотнул.

– Это… очень лестное предложение…  
– Я понимаю, решиться на переезд на другой континент сложно. Но подумай об этом.  
– Подумаю.  
– Чудно. – Роберт улыбнулся неподдельной ясной улыбкой, которой Артур у него никогда не видел. – Ну а пока закажи-ка мне часов на семь столик у Беллини. Они там знают, где я люблю сидеть. На двоих.  
– Конечно.  
– И вот еще что. Найди багетную мастерскую с хорошим специалистом. Только чтобы был реально классный мастер! И пригласи его сюда на завтра.   
– Да, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?  
– Пока нет. Я позвоню, если что.

Он сел за стол и открыл папку с материалами, показывая, что разговор окончен. 

Артур на автомате вышел на улицу, сел в машину и выехал за пределы парка. Ему хотелось ударить по газам и просто ехать, пока не кончится бензин в баке. Но увидев припаркованную у обочины машину Кобба, он все же заставил себя остановиться. 

Доминик вышел из нее и подошел к Артур. 

– Ну что, все в порядке? – Он заглянул в машину и перевел удивленный взгляд на Артура. – А где Имс?  
– Имс вне игры, – сказал Артур и сам удивился своему спокойному голосу.   
– Что? Ты о чем?

Артур вышел из машины и оглянулся на высокие эвкалипты, возвышавшиеся над поместьем. Вдалеке блестело море. Вокруг пахли левкои. Хороший день, чтобы уволиться.

– Знаешь, у нас получилось внедрение, – сказал он Коббу. – И я, кажется, могу сформулировать новую закономерность в дримшеринге: внедрение невозможно без жертвы со стороны сновидца. Или как-то так. Я еще подумаю.   
– Да что с Имсом-то, Артур?  
– Я уже сказал. Удачное внедрение.  
http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/chego.1440100367.png


End file.
